Mistresses Of Pain
by fallgoddess
Summary: Four sisters bonded not only through their harsh life but forever linked by venom. Tired of how Vampires are  ruled they set out to change it one powerful leader at a time.Sisters are OC. This is a collab with Lunareclipse1 for Mrs. Kim Rathbone's Bday!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is for our friend Kim Rathbone's Birthday. She has a heart of gold and she has gifted us with a part of her with each story she writes. We can say that it we will always treasure the moment she called us friends. Happy Birthday Kim we love you!**_

_**This will be posted by both Fallgoddess and Lunareclipse1. This was beta'd by Mama4dukes.**_

_**Chapter 1: Southern Vampire Shake down Take down **_

I watched as the sky darkened to a midnight blue. Never in all my years would I have thought the inky, blue sky would seem almost eerie, but watching the fog roll across the valley below made it seem like a scene from a horror movie.

I looked over to my immortal sisters as they watched the flickering light from the campsite below. Purple smoke billowed in the air and I could feel the tense atmosphere around me.

I looked over to Mandy as she twirled her metal whip lazily around her waist. Her brown and red infused hair that always seemed to glow like it was lit with fire in the sunlight, whipped around her face. Her red eyes glowing with excitement as she leaned forward, ready to pounce on her unsuspecting victim.

Kim eyed the group of vampires below. She crouched lower to the ledge as she watched the alleged leader with her second and third in command walking around the feral newborns as they feasted on innocent humans. Three of the males circled a young human female, who, even from our point of view, was quaking in fear. We could hear her pleading and prayers as she sobbed.

"It's fucking disgusting how they dangle fresh blood in front of them. And just like the dogs they are they roll over on their fucking backs," Kim hissed.

I let out a low chuckle. "Calm down Kim, you'll get your chance to put them out of their misery."

We watched as the males threw themselves at the female, ripping her clothing from her body. They turned on themselves, snarling as they crouched before pouncing each other. The trio of leaders watched on, the woman laughed at the males before the screeching of a lost limb cut through the air.

The two males frowned and shook their heads in disgust. Before the male with the golden blond hair stepped forward and growled at the three males who immediately straightened from their crouches and cowered away from him.

We heard his commanding voice carry to us with the wind. _"Incompetent fools, stop playing with the human and finish her off,"_ he snarled before turning his back and walked away to the run down building that stood behind the fire pit. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Kim shivering from the sound of his voice. I smirked, maybe she'll loosen up a little if she got to keep him.

Mandy snickered as the woman yelled at the retreating male. She was upset that he had ruined her entertainment and demanded that he entertain her or suffer the consequences.

Kaori, or Warden as we liked to call her, and I scoffed at her words. Yeah this woman didn't really give him or the other male in charge any respect, but it didn't matter because after tonight she wouldn't matter.

After tonight, her rein over the southern states would cease. Perhaps we should keep her head to show her how a real takeover is done. I laughed lightly and the rest looked over at me as I shook my head and mouthed, "Later."

"So how should we do this? We weren't expecting the males to be with her. The golden blond guy, while he may be cute is deadly with his power. We don't know if he's actually in the building, he could have left," Kaori said as she stared at the building before quickly glancing at the newborns again.

"Well, Shay and I will be going after the Major, his Captain, and the bitch Maria. While you and Firelight over here will get rid of the newborns," Kim said with a air of boredom.

"Why the fuck do you two get to have all the fun?" Mandy growled out as she lightly snapped her whip against the ground causing sparks to fly up.

"We never said that you couldn't have a little fun, Firelight. Just make sure we are out of the building before you decide to torch the place," Kim said as she gave Mandy a small smile when she growled at the nickname Firelight.

"Yeah, we don't need another incident like last time."

"Damn it, Shay! I said I was sorry," Mandy said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, save your sorry, Firelight," Kim said.

"Yeah, Mandy, we could have been burned to a crisp. Unlike you, we can actually be hurt by the fires you start," Kaori growled out.

"Yeah, alright! I get it! You could have died, but, hey, look on the bright side, you're still alive-even if you will never let me hear the end of it for all eternity."

"Always seeing the positive side of things, huh Firelight?" Kim asked while taking a step back from the ledge.

"Yeah, well, someone has to be optimistic out of this little coven."

"Yeah, but Mandy sometimes you take it too far, it's like Carebears on crack with a glitter explosion," I noted as I moved back into the shadows.

"Well fuck you two very much. Just for that, I might not wait until you're out of the building before torching it."

"Damn it, Mandy stop taking them so seriously. For an optimist you sure think negatively," Kaori said as she moved toward the ledge and looked down.

"Fuck you, I'm not pessimistic. I'm the only one that keeps you bitches from walking into a burning inferno."

"Yeah that's only because you would fucking lose that sunny disposition on life if we died. Not to mention the fact that you tried to roast us yourself the last time," I said as my body shifted into one of the female spy vampires Maria had, who was believed to be on a mission. Such a shame she didn't make it, her final words were _'see you in hell bitches.'_

"For the fucking last time I told you that I was sorry Chameleon."

"I know Firelight. We were just fucking with you. Now are you ready to unleash that anger you now have at the newborns or should we just keep pissing you off?" I questioned with a smirk.

"You bitches are cruel. I hate when you piss me off just to get your kicks. You all are sick and twisted."

"Yet you're still with us, so what does that say about you?" Kim smirked.

"Enough playing around, I'm ready for a good fight. I for one want the sick little fuckers who just played with the human female," Kaori said while growling.

"Relax, Warden, you'll get your fun."

"Yeah fun times with fifty newborns. What more can a girl ask for?" Mandy replied as the fire danced down her whip.

Kim smirked before looking at me. "Meet you at the bottom, Shay. First one there gets to go after Maria."

With that said, she jumped over the ledge. I could hear the whisper of her laughter. "That's fucking cheating," I murmured as I jumped after her. Our two sisters stood on the ledge and laughed before descending behind us.

We barely made a sound as we moved through the trees that surrounded the vacant building. The only sounds heard was the snarling and hisses that the newborns made.

"I can say this, I really don't miss being a newborn. You think we should have brought blood bags for distraction?" Kaori said as she frowned at a group of newborns surrounding one of the weaker females.

We saw and heard the ripping of her limbs as she let out a blood curdling scream that turned into an animalistic growl.

"Fucking sick." Mandy mumbled.

The stronger of the males threw himself on top of the body that was now missing her arms and legs. I looked over at Mandy and Kaori and saw evil glints in their eyes. Yep, that fucker was going to get painfully tortured before he was allowed to welcome the fiery embrace of death.

"Well, Reaper, it's time that you work your magic and pulled the puppet strings. You ready?" I asked as I gave her a side glance.

"Yes, and pray tell, what will you be doing, my little Chameleon?" Kim asked.

"Why I'm the main attraction. I'm about to give the world's best performance." I let a small smile grace my face.

"Always the one for dramatics," Kim said as she raised her perfectly arched brow.

"Nah, I leave the dramatics to you. I just like fucking with them," I smirked then took an unneeded breath before stepping out of the shadows of the trees.

I made my way forward to the fire. The males snapped and growled before deciding to try and test me. I let out a low warning growl before being rushed by the male who I recognized as the one who just finished playing with the unrecognizable female. He made his move only to be thrown away from me with just a quick move to the side and powerful kick to the abdomen.

I kept up my slow lazy stride as I moved toward the building. I watched out my peripheral as my sisters emerged from the tree line. Kim racing to my side as we quickened our pace to the building before the screams and growls erupted behind us. Then silence fell upon our ears and we knew Warden had frozen them, taking away their ability to make a sound.

Kim and I stopped just inside the door frame and sniffed the air. Her face gained a sinister grin as she caught the sweet yet tart smell of Maria. I shook my head and shooed her toward the path Maria had taken as I caught the whiff of the Major and the Captain. I watched as Kim skipped off, and laughed silently. I knew that Maria was most likely to get tortured first before Reaper got tired of playing her deadly game with her.

I made sure that Kim was out of sight before I shifted into a body I never wanted to become again. I looked down as my skin took on the same honey complexion that Maria had.

I could feel the wavy hair brushing along my back. I moved silently toward the door that had a dim glow coming from it. I opened the door with a bang announcing my presence to the two men inside the room. They looked at me and I could see brief displeasure that crossed their faces before returning to their previous stoic expressions.

"Yes, Maria, what do you want us to do for you now?" the guy who we knew was the Major's right hand man asked while running his hand through his short, wavy blond hair. I knew I was just supposed to give them a false mission that they would see right through but I decided to have a little fun first.

"Well, for starters, you can explain to me why the newborns are screeching like banshees. It's so fucking loud that I can't hear myself think," I growled out in my now slightly, husky tone.

"What the fuck do you want us to do about it Maria? Perhaps we should just let them have at each other and weed out the weak ones huh? I can't believe you would come at us with this shit when not even 15 minutes ago you were telling us to let them go at it and then clean up the mess later. Why the sudden change?"

The Major was looking at me with suspicion. I could hear the warning bells going off in my head, but I acted as if everything was normal and I ignored them.

Before I could answer, we heard a scream and then it was silent once more. I smiled at the thought that Kim had finally gotten rid of Maria. That was until I heard hissing and loud swearing coming from the hall moving toward the room that I was standing in with two male vampires who were now pissed off.

"What the fuck is going on Maria?" the Major growled out as he took a step toward me.

"Maria?"

"Who the fuck is impersonating me?" I made the mistake at turning my head toward the door. The sound of Maria's voice carried through the hallway.

Before I could move, the Major had me in a headlock and I cursed Kim for not making sure that bitch's vocal cords were disconnected.

"So little girl who are you, if you are not Maria?" he growled in my ear.

"Now, now Major, it isn't nice to ask a lady for her name, you are supposed to wait until I give it to you," I said with a little laugh.

"But you see, Kitten, the Major here has the upper hand so it would be wise to just tell him your name."

"Oh does he now," I quickly maneuvered out of his grasp. I shifted into the Warden and froze them leaving their heads free. I did it before they could even register what was happening.

"Now what was that? Oh, right, you believed that you had the upper hand but now the tables have turned. So what are your names? I hate to say it but I only know you as Major and Captain."

"Why should we tell you our names?" they both growled out.

"Now boys don't be rude. I asked a question and to think we rid you of Maria. We were going to offer you a choice to fight by our sides. Men with your abilities should be worshipped not treated as lackeys."

"You have a silver tongue there girl. I bet it gets you in a lot of trouble," the Captain said.

"Oh, it does. But just as much as it gets her into trouble it also miraculously gets her out of it."

"Shut it Reaper."

"So, boys, are you going to give us those names? I would hate to force it out of you."

"Well since you asked so nicely, my name is Peter and this rude fucker is Jasper."

"Now that you know our names, how about you unfreeze us?" Jasper asked sweetly.

"Nah, maybe I'll leave you like that until you cool down. Never thought I'd see a vampire that seemed stressed. Then again, you have been working for a bitch."

I heard giggling coming from the hall before Mandy came skipping into the room. "That was so much fun." She came to a stop as she took in the scene before her.

"Whoa, this is weird. So, are we adding the notorious God of War and his brother in arms to our group of misfits or were you in the middle of getting ready to dispatch them?" Kaori asked. She didn't even blink an eye at seeing me or rather herself standing in front of her.

"No, please tell me you are not getting rid of them. They are too sexy to burn," Mandy said.

"I don't know Firelight. Jasper here sure looks like he wants to rip my head off the first moment he is free."

"Nah, I really don't think he has a death wish," Mandy said.

"No we don't have a death wish. If we did we would have jumped into the fire years ago," Peter said.

"That's good to hear," Kim said before she turned to Mandy and Kaori. "So have all the newborns been destroyed?"

"Yes, we would have been in here sooner if someone didn't decide that she would bust out in song as she was setting the vampires on fire."

"Song?" Kim and I both asked.

"Yeah, it was some weird version of 'Ninety-nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall' or should I say a song to the tune to it," Kaori said as she gave Mandy a look of amusement.

"It went like this: '_Fifty newborns standing in my way, fifty newborns standing in my way, you take one down and toss it in the fire, forty-nine newborns standing in my way,'"_ Mandy sang out loud.

"Okay, Firelight, we get it. I swear it's like you have energy drinks and sugar running through your veins instead of venom," Kim said.

"Enough talking about newborns, we need to go so we can torch this place. Even with this being an abandoned building the authorities will notice the huge cloud of smoke coming from this way," Kaori said.

"Shit she's right. So, you boys care to join us on our journey?" I asked.

"I say let's join them Major. These beautiful ladies are a mystery that I would love to solve," Peter said.

Unfortunately for him, Jasper wasn't listening. No, he was staring at Kim, his eyes clouded over in lust as she stood there looking at him with darkened eyes and licking her lips.

"Aw shit tell me you two are not about to get lovey dovey right now. We have to move and I mean ASA-Fucking-P. I'm sure that the damn fire outside is bigger than it was, so save the eye lust fuck for later," I growled out.

Kim huffed, "Fine, Chameleon. Here Firelight, hold the bitch's head."

She tossed Mandy the head of Maria who was still growling, before looking at me. "Are you going to release them?"

"Yeah, yeah, now boys, no funny business or I'll have Warden freeze you again and leave you here to burn with the building."

"Well that depends on the kind of funny business you're talking about." I shot Peter a glare. "Okay, alright, no funny business. Damn, Kitten, you need to loosen up, you're kind of uptight."

I released them before I shifted back into my natural body.

"So this is what you really look like?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, this is who I am," I said with a nod and a wave of my hand down my body.

"Well, shit, there goes my fantasy of doing twins. Ow, shit, what the hell was that for?" Peter asked Jasper as he rubbed his head.

"Show some damn respect or at least keep your damn fantasies inside your head," he growled out.

"But if I do that then how would I get them to become reality?" Peter asked.

"I don't know..."

Jasper was cut off by the husky tone of Maria, "I can't believe you two would stand there and agree to go with these woman. What about me? What about loyalty? Remember, I gave you life Jasper. Remember all the times that we would lay in bed together after we took down another army?"

Her ranting was cut off by Mandy shoving a dirty cloth that was on the floor into her mouth. We all looked at Jasper and Peter. Jasper looked away from us. "She was all I knew when I was turned and well eternity is a long time without getting laid."

We heard a muffled growl before a thud followed by another low growl. The sizzle and smell of smoke had us turning our head back to Mandy who stood there with an innocent look while holding Maria's burning head.

"What? The bitch growled at me," she said with a shrug.

"Whatever, Firelight, toss that shit to the side and lets go," Kim said.

We raced out of the building. Mandy was behind all of us as she lit it on fire. We could hear her humming Johnny Cash's song 'Ring of Fire.' I wonder if I didn't pump enough venom in her when I changed her.

We emerged back inside the forest just as we heard the first siren sound through the night. I turned at the sound of purring and looked over to see Kim leaning into Jasper. Fuck we didn't have time for this but I for one was not foolish enough to interrupt them from their instinct. Warden, on the other hand, didn't have the same restraint as me.

"Take that shit deeper into the forest unless you want to get caught in the act by nosy officers who will be searching the treeline. In fact, we all need to move and then these two fuckers can fuck like bunnies for all I care."

We moved further into the forest until we reached the outskirts of Oklahoma. We heard a loud growl before the sound of bodies colliding reached our ears.

"I'm surprised they lasted this long," Mandy whispered.

"I'm going for a hunt," Warden said as the growls and the purrs got louder.

"Yeah, me too." The rest of us stated before racing away from the couple.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Mandy yelled over her shoulder.

"We'll be back before morning light. That gives you four hours make it count!" Kaori yelled out.

**Kim's POV *Lemon* **

I wasn't sure how long we ran for, but after far too long Jasper launched at me. He kissed me hard and fast shoving his tongue in my mouth. We heard the others saying they were leaving but I paid them no attention.

"Damn, Darlin'! You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen," Jasper drawled as he pulled my shirt over my head. I helped him out of his shirt too, only breaking our kiss to get them over our heads.

"Jasper, please." I needed this man and I needed him now.

"Please what, Darlin'?" he smirked at me.

"I need you, Jasper. Now!" With that, he shoved my jeans down my legs. I pulled off my boots then pulled my jeans off completely. Jasper followed my lead taking his black cowboy boots off and his jeans landed on top of mine. As soon as we were both naked he attacked me again. He lifted me up by my ass and slammed me against the closest tree. I heard it splinter behind my back but didn't really give two flying fucks. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he wasted no time slamming into me. I screamed out in pleasure as he started to pound into me over and over again.

"Darlin', so wet, so tight. Holy fuck!" he screamed out. I heard the birds take off out from the trees, surrounding us. He was snarling now and it just turned me on even more. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him to me. I guess I pulled him too hard because we went crashing through the tree behind us. I leaned on my back with him still fucking me hard. I could feel myself getting close and I'm sure he could too with his power and shit. He just growled at me then he bit into my neck. Holy Fuck! That was all it took and I went flying over the edge into the most intense orgasm I've ever had.

Jasper kept fucking me threw my orgasm and as soon as I started to come down from my high, he just picked me up and walked us to another tree. This time, he leaned back against it as he fucked me good and proper. I could feel him pumping me full of lust and desire. I think I even felt a little bit of love in there too. I know what him marking me means and I can't find it in to me to give a shit though.

"Jasper, fuck. I'm close again. Cum with me this time please." I was pleading with him. I needed him to cum this time. I also needed to mark him as mine. I was like a power over me. I need to mark my mate!

"Darlin' do it! Mark me, baby! Make me yours too!" he screamed out at me. With that, I kissed him hard. Then I trailed kisses to where his neck and shoulder met. He kept slamming into me and as I sank my teeth into him he released inside me setting off my own release.

I looked around us then and noticed that we didn't only knock down those few trees but more like 7 or eight. We had made a small clearing. Oops. Oh well.

Jasper settled us down on the ground with me lying on his chest. He was purring and I started to purr in return. He was nuzzling his mark too. His hands ran all over my body but he stopped when he got to my lower back. I knew what he found. He growled out at me.

"What the fuck happened to your back? I know what the scars on your arms and shoulders are from since I'm covered in them myself, but, baby, what did this too you?" He was still growling lowly.

I sat up a bit and pulled away from him. He wouldn't have it and pulled me into his lap. He continued to purr and nuzzle my neck. Most likely feeling my distress. I didn't want to tell him what happened. I had been stupid and he would most likely take it out on her.

"Baby, you need to tell me before I start to flip out."

"Ok, but you need to promise me that you won't freak out. It was really my fault."

"I'll try but I won't promise nothin' Darlin'."

"Fine, I guess that's good enough." He smiled at me.

"See, Shay, my sister who can change her appearance and I have this thing, we like to piss Mandy, the one who can set fires, off. Well I took it too far one day. She was already in a bad mood, which is really rare; but, anyway, Shay and I were fuckin' around with her, saying shit about how she had no control over her whip or powers. It was right after she had set fire to a building we were all in. She had thought we had made it out but we got stopped by some newborns and she didn't notice that we weren't behind her. Well I kept going on and on, but Shay had stopped when she noticed just how pissed Mandy was. I didn't really care. She warned me a few times to shut the fuck up or she would show me just how in control she was. I really should have listened because as I saw her whip come to life I tried to run but it was to late. She snapped that fucker against my back. Warden couldn't even freeze her before she had it across my back and it was gone." Jasper growled as I finished with my story.

"Jasper, really, you can't be mad at her. We all know she truly is ruled by her emotions. Shay and I have to piss her off before we go into battle all the time. Otherwise, she hates using her power. She knows just how bad it is and I swear she is popping happy pills behind our backs." I smiled at him and he kissed me lightly.

"Fine, but I'm not happy and if she ever does it again I will hurt her."

"You still don't get it Jasper. I knew what would happen. She needed to get her emotions out. She's a walking time bomb if she doesn't. I just went too far with her."

"Okay, baby, but if she gets like that again, I will help her." I just smiled at him. I turned myself around so I was straddling his waist as he slid into me.

"Jasper... I... Love... You.." I moaned out as I rocked back and forth on him. He pulled me to his chest and kissed me hard pumping me full of love and desire.

" Darlin', love you, too." I started to move fast on him. Coming closer and closer to our release, we kissed hard and he was purring into my mouth. I was so close.

"Jasper... Close.." I whimpered between kisses.

"Cum for me baby..." And I did. Just like that. He sank his teeth into me again. When he removed his teeth he licked his mark and I moaned out as I sank mine into him. He came then with a loud scream.

We sat there just holding each other and, when we heard the girls getting closer, we quickly stood to get redressed.

**End of Kim's POV *Lemon***

We walked into the small clearing that Kim and Jasper made. We took one look at the pair and started laughing. They both looked like shit there were twigs and dirt matted in their hair. Yet, they both had that _'I just had the best fuck in my life' _

smile across their faces.

"Well, I can say that you two had a good time. This area reeks of sex," Kaori said.

"Oh don't ruin their moment. Call it a celebratory fuck for the end of Maria's reign," Mandy said.

"Yeah, it's been a..." I stopped in mid-sentence as I heard a twig snap and saw a blur move from the trees to the right.

We all froze as we took in the scent. None of us girls recognized the scent but Jasper and Peter both sniffed before letting the name slip from their lips.

"Esmeralda."


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is for our friend Kim Rathbone's Birthday. She has a heart of gold and she has gifted us with a part of her with each story she writes. We can say that it we will always treasure the moment she called us friends. Happy Birthday Kim we love you!**_

_**This will be posted by both Fallgoddess and Lunareclipse1. This was beta'd by Mama4dukes.**_

**Chapter 2: Big Bad Wolves Last Howl**

_**Previously...**_

"_Yeah it's been a..." I stopped in mid-sentence as I heard a twig snap and saw a blur move from the trees to the right."_

_We all froze as we took in the scent. None of us girls recognized the scent but Jasper and Peter both sniffed before letting the name slip from their lips._

"_Esmeralda."_

**Kim's POV**

"You killed the Mistress? So, this means I'm finally free?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yes," I said as I eyed her warily. I tried to get inside her mind to make her tell us what was going on inside her head. We didn't need someone planning to alert the Volturi. When I didn't see any reaction I became frustrated. I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

I looked over to Jasper to see him smirking before he leaned into my side and whispered in my ear, "She can be very handy; she has the power to temporarily remove your powers. But she still hasn't learned to fully control it. So it only works if you try to use your power on her."

I eyed Esmeralda as did my sisters. I could see the nervousness on her face; Mandy gave her a smile. I turned to my sisters, Jasper, and Peter.

"You sure she's worth keeping around? She might decide to turn on us and a power like hers can be dangerous if it gets into the wrong hands," I whispered to them.

"Yes, I believe she is worth keeping around. But a person like Esmeralda needs to have breathing room or she will run," Jasper whispered back.

"You mean like she's doing now," Mandy said.

We turned around to see Esmeralda running away from us. It took a second to process that we were losing a powerful vampire before I became pissed.

"I can't believe you let her fucking get away!" I growled out.

"Newsflash, we didn't let her get away; the little bitch is fast," Mandy said as we all took off after Esmeralda.

"Besides, we didn't see you trying to stop her," Shay said as we pushed ourselves faster.

"Whatever, Reaper! Chameleon, it happened and now we have to find her," Kaori declared.

"Her power is needed," Jasper reiterated as we followed her scent.

"We know, Major. Fuck, can't you send her some pain or something?" Mandy asked.

"No remember our powers don't work on her."

"Maybe yours won't, but perhaps I can slow her down," Mandy stated, as we finally caught sight of Esmeralda again.

"No, Firelight, we need her alive," Shay said as Esmeralda moved out of our sight once more.

We could all smell the salt water as we moved up the coast.

"You know I've never been to the beach before," Shay reflected as we continued to run, catching small glimpses of Esmeralda.

"Yeah, well after this, we can take you to the beach and you can play in the sand and just have a grand ol' time," I told her.

"Yeah, and then we can go to Disneyland and have fun with Mickey Mouse," Mandy added.

"Now why the fuck would we want to hang with a giant mouse?" Shay asked.

"Because everyone loves Mickey Mouse!" Mandy stated.

"No, that's not true. I mean, whoever thought that a giant mouse was adorable was seriously tapped," Kaori said.

"You bitches just love ruining my idea of fun!" Mandy groaned as we saw Esmeralda change course.

"No just your idea of fun is slightly skewed. It's similar to the fun a fat kid would have if he were locked in a pastry shop," I said.

I heard the telltale sign of Mandy's whip sliding from it's place on her hip. I braced myself to feel the burn of her whip. Shay and Kaori sighed before mumbling to Peter that they should continue on and that Kaori's scent would lead us to where they were heading.

That's when I heard Mandy scream out in pain. I turned my attention to her just in time to see her laying on the ground her body arched as she clawed at the dirt beneath her. Before Jasper pulled back his power. She gasped as she laid there wide-eyed before sitting up. Mandy huffed as she glared at Jasper and me. She picked herself up off the ground and dusted her clothes off.

"You know, Reaper, you are one lucky bitch that you have a mate that cares enough to step in because if he didn't, you'd be feeling the fiery burn of my whip right now. It truly is a shame because my whip has been missing you dearly. It's always wanted a little more action with you."

Jasper let out a warning growl and she took a step back from him and hissed.

"Firelight, you know I love you little sis'. I only say shit like that as a joke and you know it," I told her.

"Fuck you, big sis!" she growled out as she pushed past me. I smiled, knowing that it was her special way of saying that she loved me too.

"Well, now, that you ladies have had your Kodak moment we need to hurry and catch up with the others," Jasper said as we started running again following Kaori's scent.

I was a little pissed that this little bitch had us running after her. I ruined my favorite cowboy boots. I was going through different scenarios of how to torture that bitch yet make her bend to my will when we heard snarling and hisses coming from ahead.

We stepped out the trees onto a beach. Near the shore line is where I spotted my sisters and Esmeralda, the little bitch who is already a pain in my ass. They were surrounded by what had to be a fucking mutation of wolves. I mean the fuckers were huge. Shay's eyes were darting from the wolves to a coven of six vampires with golden eyes.

Another mutation perhaps? We silently moved forward but stopped as the black wolf's body began to shimmer before in it's place was a man. A very naked man. I saw Shay's as well as Kaori's eyes widened before they shared a quick glance with each other both wearing smirks.

Mandy leaned in and let out a low whistle. "Nice ass, huh, Reaper?"

Jasper growled and I giggled a little at my mate's jealousy. "Relax, Major, your ass is the only one that looks nice to me."

Mandy snorted, "Yeah right."

Shay eyes looked at the male in front of her who decided to put his shorts on. We made our way to where they were.

"About fucking time y'all showed up," Shay hissed out.

"Not that we needed the help or anything," Kaori said sarcastically.

"No, just take your sweet fucking time. We feel honored enough that you graced us with your presence," Peter said as he eyed the wolf closest to him. It was snapping it's jaws at him as it shook it's massive head covered in dark gray fur.

"Well we can always leave since you don't need us," Jasper added.

"Fuck you, Major. You move one inch away from us and I will make eternity a living hell for you," Shay growled out.

Now, if it was anyone else besides my sisters, I would have had their asses pinned to the ground with their heads detached from their bodies. I knew that if Shay was making threats it meant she was nervous. We have all heard about children of the moon as well as shifters but never had an encounter with them until now.

Our banter was cut short as the tall native let out a low growl. "What are you cold ones doing on our land?"

"Well, I don't know. Perhaps tracking down another one of our kind, right Chameleon?" Kaori replied as she eyed a silver wolf that was looking at her.

"You may have been tracking. I was actually thinking of catching some waves. I heard the waves were brutal here. So I decided to take a chance to see if they were true," Shay said with a shrug as she nervously flicked her eyes from the wolves to the vampires that were crouched slightly behind the wolves.

"Fucking traitors!" Mandy hissed out beside me as she looked at the vampires. Her hands glowing lightly with fire.

Shit, this was not good. We've got four werewolves that can change at will and like Mandy said fucking traitors. The traitors we could handle but the wolves were something we've never been up against before. Yeah, we've heard of them but never encountered them until now.

"We're not traitors," the young guy said, he looked like his balls haven't even fully dropped. And what was with the crazy, orange hair? It was sort of on the bronze side or perhaps more like the color of rotten carrots.

"Excuse me, but my hair doesn't look like rotten carrots. And I can assure you that my balls have dropped," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey carrot-top! Don't you know it's rude to read someone's mind? I'm assuming that's your little gift because those words were not said out loud, but it doesn't matter to you, huh? No, you just broadcast that shit like it was on YouTube," Shay told the little twit.

"ENOUGH!" the tall Native American shouted.

Shay's mouth shut but she let a low growl out and glared at him. I couldn't help but repeat over and over in my head that Shay wouldn't lose her cool. Honestly, I thought that we should just leave the damn runaway to fend for herself. Running after her had pissed me off, she made me ruin my cowboy boots. I moved closer but one of the wolves turned and let out a low growl at me.

Holding my hands up I backed slightly. Fuck, where was the manual for fighting wolves when you needed one? Kaori moved in closer to Shay and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Look we don't want any trouble. So we'll just take our little friend here and be on our way," Kaori coolly stated.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that," the guy said.

Asshole say what? My head snapped toward him. I had been taking in the traitors. No, this bastard did not just say we couldn't take the little trouble maker with us. Shay and Mandy must have thought the same thing as me.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly," Shay said with her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah we don't speak asshole," Mandy added.

"And it seems we're not very fond of the language of mutated mutts either," Kaori hissed.

"We are not mutts!" he growled out.

Shay leaned over to Kaori and whispered loudly, "Yet he does agree he's a mutation." She gave the guy a pitying look.

"What the fuck? Look here, leech, I am not a mutation. I am what I am because of you fucking soul suckers!" he snapped at Shay.

"Now wait just a minute, you wannabe Popeye. I am not a soul sucker, nor am I leech. I don't suck blood from just anything. And as for blaming me and my family for your fucking furry problem well that's just fucking rude. I don't know you and to tell you the truth I'm glad I don't know you," Shay huffed.

"You know what they say Chameleon. If it walks like an asshole, talks like an asshole, and dresses like an asshole, then it's definitely an asshole," I quipped while looking at the guy as well as carrot-top. That little shit was an asshole too he just was in denial like the fucker standing in front of Shay, Kaori and Peter. Oh, and let's not forget the little trouble maker.

Shay and Kaori laughed as they nodded in agreement.

He let out a growl. "You don't even fucking know me. So how would you know if I am an asshole or not?" He turned slightly towards me, yet he still kept an eye on my sisters and Peter.

"I don't need to know you to know that you're an asshole. I can sense these things and, believe me, the vibe that I get from you is asshole. I mean you curse us for being vampires, yet you have your own freaky golden eyed clan backing you up. You have a problem with us being on your land, but what about them?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're fucking traitors, Reaper, that's why he has no problem," Mandy mumbled from beside me.

"It doesn't matter why they are here now. You and your sisters and friends will not be taking the girl. She has already killed on our land," he stated with a growl.

Well, fuck. "Look here, we're sorry that she killed on your land but we didn't know there were fucking rules to where we feed. You know what, this is fucking useless." I threw my hands up with a sigh. The fucking little girl was more trouble than she was worth.

"Now wait just a minute, fucker. We are going to take the girl and we'll leave and you won't have to worry about crossing paths with us again," Kaori said.

"We don't negotiate with leeches," he said.

Liar, fucking liar! Obviously they had some truce with the golden-eyed traitors.

"Yeah, well, we don't play nice with fucking dogs," Mandy said.

"Dog? I'll show you a fucking dog." He suddenly exploded and his massive black wolf form was before us. He snarled before lunging for Mandy. Before he could even get close he dropped to the ground with a whimper. Jasper was looking at him as he crouched down.

I could hear the crackling from the fire that danced around Mandy and the soft whistle of her whip as she twirled it.

I looked over to Shay and saw her, Kaori, and Peter crouched as the little girl stood shaking in the middle. The first thing she was going to learn after all of this is that you either step up and help or lose limbs.

I let out a low growl as I saw the light gray wolf take a snap at Shay ripping her shirt. I watched as she moved before crouching and letting out a hiss.

That's when all hell broke loose and the damn traitors attacked with the wolves. I could see that two of the wolves seemed a little reluctant to attack us. They were toying with Kaori as they circled her but never attacking.

I concentrated on getting into the wolves minds but found it a little harder than I would have thought it to be. I saw Shay shift into Kaori and freeze the traitors just as the light gray wolf swiped her back with his claws. I heard her let out a scream.

Everything seemed to slow down as we all let out growls. No one and I mean no one every hurts one of my sisters.

I heard Mandy snarl and Shay let out a battle cry as she lunged for the light gray wolf. But before she could even attack the wolf, one of it's own attacked. I watched as the dark gray wolf attacked while standing in front of Kaori. The black wolf growled at the dark gray wolf and I could swear they were communicating with each other. The dark gray wolf shook it's massive head and bared it's teeth at the black wolf. Shay made a move for Kaori and the black wolf turned and snapped at her before slowly advancing.

Peter let out a growl but Shay held her hand up before smirking at the wolf and beckoning the wolf with her fingers. I watched with a smile as she shifted into a French vampire, named Merci, who was anything but compassionate like her name. We came across her and buried her four years before.

She was a little trouble maker just like Esmeralda; she was reckless and careless with her power. But enough about her, I watched as my adopted sister, my sire, vanished and reappeared behind the black wolf. She grabbed the wolf by it's tail and flipped him over head. It still amazes me to see her do stuff like that for her to be so little.

The light gray wolf moved away from Kaori and her wolf protector. I wondered where the brown wolf went but I saw him sitting off to the side in front of Esmeralda. That's when I saw the light gray wolf lunge at the back of Shay. Mandy screamed as Shay turned and sent a kick at the wolf. The wolf was sent right toward Mandy who wrapped her fiery whip around it's center. The wolf let out a howl of pain.

We all stopped as the little sprite-like vampire screamed out, "Stop! You must not kill them, they are protectors of their people and land. You would leave their people vulnerable if you kill them."

I looked at Shay to see a look of agitation on her face. She gave a signal to Mandy to release the light gray wolf. She walked over to the black wolf who was struggling to get to it's feet. She leaned down and he let out a growl which had Peter stepping toward Shay, again she held her hand up.

"Now, now Sam, is it?" The wolf nodded it's head and Shay smirked. "Now Sam you wouldn't do anything foolish like try and bite me now would you?" He growled again, but Shay snapped her fingers and pointed at Mandy who once again lashed her whip at the gray wolf. The howl ripped through the air once again.

"Now let's try this again. You won't do anything foolish like try to bite me, right?" Sam shook his massive head. Shay smiled and clapped her hands.

"Good boy. Now I have a deal for you. You and your pack will let us go on our merry little way with the Traitors and Esmeralda. We will promise not to cross your land again."

He let out a low growl, which had Shay giving him a wicked little grin. "Or we can kill you and leave your land unprotected and still go on our merry little way with the Traitors. Either way it's a win for us so how about you just take the deal."

We all watched as he shifted back into his human form and pulled his shorts on once again. He turned and looked at the dark gray wolf and brown wolf. "Fucking traitors. How could you betray your people over these leeches?"

The dark gray wolf shimmered for a moment and in it's place was another attractive Native American hunk.

"Sam, you know that it's not like that. You would have done the same if it was your mate being attacked."

"Paul, she's a leech!" Sam yelled.

"She's my mate!" Paul growled out.

I watched as the brown wolf shifted and another very naked man was standing in it's place.

"We are not betraying our people. The pull is too strong and you know it. Take the fucking deal, Sam. Paul and I will leave with our mates either way."

"Are you telling me that you and Paul would leave us for them, Embry?"

"Yes we would leave our pack for our _mates_."

Sam turned and looked back at Shay who was watching them with a small smile on her face.

"We will take that deal but promise me that you will not come back here. That goes for all of you!" Sam spat as he looked at Embry and Paul.

Well, that's fucked up. He doesn't want his pack brothers to come back either. I was going to say just that, but of course Mandy beat me to it.

"That's kind of fucked up, don't you think? I mean you've probably known these guys your whole life, and you're just going to ban them from their own land just because you can't get your fucking way? What about their families, huh? I mean, they should be able to visit their families. You, fucker, are an inconsiderate son of a bitch," Mandy said as her hair crackled with fire.

"Calm down, Firelight," I whispered to her.

"It's okay. Firelight, is it? We don't have anyone who would miss us here," Embry informed us.

"Still, he was wrong to deny you your right to visit," I told him.

I looked at Sam and pushed my way inside his mind, "_You will allow them to come and see their family and friends if they choose to, you will also allow us to leave and forget that you have ever had any altercation with us. Nod if you understand."_

Sam nodded his head and I heard Carrot-top scoff. I shot him a glare. _"Don't say a word Carrot-top or I'll have Firelight burn you to a crisp." _He gulped but blinked to show that he understood.

"Okay, well, we should be going. Your friend looks like he got too close to my little sister Firelight," I said as I indicated to the light gray wolf that was whimpering in front of a still blazing Mandy.

"Right I should be going. Come on Jared, see ya around Paul, Embry," Sam said as he nodded his head at them and walked past Shay.

I turned back to see Paul walking toward Kaori with a wild look in his eyes. Shit, I knew that look and so did the others.

"We'll just go to the traitors' house. Find us when you're finished. Just um...move to the forest before doing anything," I said to Kaori who was letting out a low purr to Paul.

**Kaori's POV *LEMON***

I grabbed Paul's arm and started to pull him towards the woods but he stopped me.

"You know my name but I don't even know yours yet?"

"It's Kaori."

"Well, Kaori, I have a much better place to go then the woods. Follow me babe." Hegrabbed my hand and pulled me further down the beach. We picked up speed and were running toward a cliff. Paul pulled me into what looked him an alcove that was completely hidden. As soon as we were out of view he pushed me against the wall and attacked my mouth. I fought for dominace but he growled at me and I let him win.

"K, this isn't gonna be sweet and shit. I need to mark you as mine. My wolf is demanding it." He had moved his lips down my jaw and was sucking on my neck as he rubbed his extremely hard cock against my stomach. I was aching for him and dripping wet.

"Paul... Please..." I was begging him. " I'm not sure if you're going to be able to mark me though. My skin is as hard as marble."

"Don't worry babe. We were made to kill your kind. My teeth can cut through your skin. But know I will never hurt you, my mate." I loved the sound of that, 'His Mate!'

"Paul, take me. Make me yours please." He latched back on to my lips and removed my clothing in a rush. I helped him remove his shorts and he let out a growl as his cock sprung free. He pushed me down on to my hands and knees in the sand and started to rub his hands down my back and over my ass. I knew this was going to be primal and I was all for it. It had been far too long since I had any kind of action. He slipped two of his fingers through my slick folds and plunged into me. I screamed out in pleasure and he growled. As I felt my orgasm hit me hard he pulled his fingers out and plunged his cock into me. I screamed out as another orgasm ran threw my body. Never have I felt such pleasure.

He was pounding into me at a hard and fast pace. I felt myself getting ready to peak again but he slowed down his pace. He was holding me on edge and everytime I would get close he would back off. I knew he was trying to show me that he was the dominant one and the one in control of my body. I would gladly let him prove this to me everyday.

He reached with his arms across my stomach and pulled my back flush with his chest. I could tell he was getting close by the way he sped up again. He snaked his hand down my stomach to my clit. He pinched my clit hard and sank his teeth into the back of my neck. I felt the pain and the pleasure and fell into the most intense orgasm I've ever had. When he pulled his teeth out of the flesh, I sank forward to the sand. He fell next to me and pulled me into him.

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked, concern lacing his words.

"I'm more than okay." He was panting hard. It was a good thing I don't need to breath or I think I would have passed out by now. After about 10 or 15 minutes Paul's breathing was back to normal and we got up and I tried to brush the sand off. Fuck I hate sand. That shit gets in places I really don't want to mention. I did my best and then we got dressed.

"So do you know where the traitors live?" I asked.

"Yeah and they are a coven of vampires that drink from animal blood. Their name is Cullen."

"Well, fuck that. Animal blood? That's fucked up."

"Yeah, I know. So, I assume you drink from humans, right? I'm not gonna have to worry, am I?"

"Of course not. We may drink from humans but we don't drink from innocent people. And I have to say. You don't really smell human."

"Okay, good. Let's head over and meet up with everyone. I wanna get out of La Push."

"Sure." We started out of the alcove and Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you Kaori." He kissed me sweetly.

"Love you too, Paul. Let's go." We ran out onto the beach at a fast human pace and into the woods. Paul shifted into his wolf and we ran threw the woods. When we got to a huge house in the middle of nowhere I stopped short. I could smell Shay's scent had left. Where did she go? I walked in to find everyone but Shay and the other wolf there.

"Umm. Where is Embry?" Paul beat me to it.

"Oh he and Shay went for a drive as soon as we got here."

"What the fuck?"I looked over at Kim and Mandy and they just shrugged at me.

"You know what? I'm gonna go look for them. You guys stay here and wait," Kim said.

"Good cause I need a shower."

Mandy bust out laughing and was holding her sides. "Problem Warden?" she asked through her laughter. Jasper wasn't helping things. He was laughing and projecting his humor to everyone.

"Shut the fuck up, Mandy. Come on Paul." I took Paul's hand and we ran upstairs to find a bathroom to shower in.

**In the meantime... Shay's Lemon **

As soon as Embry and I got back to the traitors' house, we went to the garage and grabbed the keys to a shiny silver Volvo. We climbed in and sped out of the driveway. Embry was driving back toward the beach.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I'm taking you to a spot by the cliffs. I want us to be alone for a while. I would really like to get to know my mate."

"Ok. I like the sound of that, my mate." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand,squeezing tightly. We talked as we drove at a normal speed. When he pulled onto a dirt road we followed the coast a bit. He soon pulled over and parked the car. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me sweetly. I returned his kiss and deepened it. I moved to straddle his legs and he thrust up into my overheated pussy. I moaned into his mouth and he kissed me deeper still. I pulled my shirt off and he immediatly undid my bra. Once my breast were bared, he latched on. I couldn't help, but moan like a porn star at the feeling of his hot tongue on my nipple. I pulled on his long hair as he continued to thrust up into me. I needed him, and I needed it now. We had to get naked.

"Embry, come on." I pulled him away and kissed him again. I opened the door and slid off his lap. I pulled him out of the car and walked around to the hood. It was still warm but felt good on my cold skin. I lay with my back on the hood and pulled him on top of me. " I need you," I moaned into his mouth.

"God.. baby.." he breathed out. I moved to unbutton his shorts, but before I could, he had them off and tossed them over by the drivers side door. My jeans followed right after. "Baby... My wolf wants out. He needs it."

"Let him out. It's ok." I moaned when he latched on to my nipple again. I could feel the difference in him as soon as his wolf was out. His hands moved over me harder and he lined up and pushed right in. I screamed at the sensation of being filled by my mate. He started with a slow pace but soon he was pounding in to me. I couldn't get the leverage I wanted and he noticed. He attacked my mouth and I felt his hands run up my thighs and bring my legs over his shoulders folding me almost in half. He continued to pound into me and at this angle he was hitting that sweet spot so deep inside me. I screamed out as I came hard around him. He let me ride out my orgasm and then he pulled his lips back and attached his teeth to my collarbone. I felt his teeth sink into my marble flesh and I went flying again. He came as I milked him for all he was worth. He pulled his teeth out and licked and cleaned his mark. I was still shaking in his arms when he pulled out of me.

"Baby, are you okay?" I just smiled up at him. Thats when I heard it. I looked up into a tree and there was Kim. She had a big shit-eating grin on her face and I growled at her. Embry spun around and saw her. He quickly found his shorts and handed me my jeans and shirt.

"Look what I found," Kim chuckled out loud.

"Fuck off, Kim!" I screamed at her.

"I can't wait to tell Mandy about this." She laughed and took of running. I followed after her and heard Embry get into the car. Kim ran right back toward the house. I had to stop her before she told Mandy what happened. I'd never live it down if she did. She ran straight into the house with me following. "Mandy, Mandy, Mandy," Kim sang.

"Kim don't." I tackled her to the ground.

"Fuck that. Mandy, I found Shay and Embry f-u-c-k-i-n-g on the hood of a silver Volvo." Mandy started to laugh and we all heard a growl come from the basement were the traitors were being kept. Ha, guess it was his car.

"Oh, did she Kim?" Mandy smiled up at me. Oh shit I was in for it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is for our friend Kim Rathbone's Birthday. She has a heart of gold and she has gifted us with a part of her with each story she writes. We can say that it we will always treasure the moment she called us friends. Happy Birthday Kim we love you!**_

_**This will be posted by both Fallgoddess and Lunareclipse1. This was beta'd by Mama4dukes.**_

**Chapter 3: I bow to no one, but you shall bow before me**

**Mandy's POV**

This was depressing, it's raining outside and here I was sitting in a dingy room in an old Italian villa. I've been watching my sisters make googly eyes at their mates. Of course Esmeralda doesn't have a mate yet, but then again, it may be because she's a whiny bitch.

It's been three months since the whole fiasco with the La Push wolves. It was crazy enough that we still had two tagging along with us; they both had the misfortune of being the mates to my sisters. I still couldn't believe that Kim found Shay and Embry fucking on the shiny Volvo. We were searching for her ass for 15 fucking minutes and she's on the car playing Red Riding Hood to her wolf; which was confusing as hell because we all thought that Peter was Shay's mate and Embry was Esmeralda's mate. Nope, we were all wrong, we find out that Petey is an overprotective prick.

Shay had a whispered conversation with her mate. She told him to protect Esmeralda. Shay is insane, no way I would tell my mate to protect anyone but me. Especially no ungrateful little trouble-making bitch.

We've been training Esmeralda and the wolves in fighting and in Esmeralda case controlling her power. Shay has been shifting back and forth between all of us that have powers.

She's even used the traitors, I mean the Cullens, _we found out their names_, who have extra abilities. It's funny to see her and Kaori switch off on keeping them frozen when they are bored. Even when Kim has made sure they would never run.

Shay has even had fun shifting into a wolf although smaller than the gruesome twosome she's still bigger than a normal wolf. I have to admit that it's been fun practicing and learning to control my power better with Jasper's help.

But I'm ready for some real action; fuck running all of these drills. I'm restless and so are Peter and Paul. Of course, those fuckers will never say anything. Paul's pussy whipped and well, Peter is a go with the flow kind of guy. The fucker must have been a stoner before being turned.

I started to hum a favorite childhood song. I heard Shay let out a low growl and I shot her a sly smile. "Shay and Embry on a shiny silver car F-U-C-K-I-N-G..."

My beautiful little song was cut off by Shay sending a fireball at me. "Ow, bitch, what was that for?" I questioned as I rubbed my bare flawless arm.

"Shut it, Firelight, that shit didn't even hurt. Besides how many times have I told you to stop singing that fucking song?" she growled out as Embry grabbed her around the waist.

"Um...don't know, lost count," I replied with a smirk and a shrug.

"Fuck, Firelight, just stop singing the damn song. I would hate for her to practice her new found joy of using or should I say abusing Jasper's power," Kim said as she glared at Shay who glared right back.

"For the last time, how was I to know you were a kinky bitch," Shay snapped back at her.

"And once again, I say you should fucking warn someone when you shift into someone else. I still think you felt yourself up or should I say my mate up since it was his body after all," Kim growled.

"I would never, I mean seriously, Kim I was just seeing if I could and it was fucking weird. Besides your mate has nothing on mine," Shay growled.

I watched as they continued to bicker back and forth. Kim was still convinced that Shay just wanted to feel Jasper's body. I looked at their mates to see them sliding money under the table. Fucking bastards were placing bets. You would think that they would just break it up, but no, they want to see them fight-probably hoping that they would rip each other's clothes off, fucking neanderthals.

Damn, I'm so fucking bored and if Esmeralda doesn't stop yapping in my ear like a damn toy poodle I'm going to wrap my whip around her fucking throat.

"Mistress Mandy, do you mind sparring with me?"

Shay and Kim had stopped arguing and were staring at me with identical smirks. The bitches knew that I hated being called mistress. It makes me sound like I'm into S&M.

"Esmeralda, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Mistress Mandy. Do I look like a Mistress to you?" I asked as I got up and took a fighting stance.

I saw Shay and Kaori open their mouths to give a smart ass remark before I glared at them and released my whip from it's holster.

"Well, someone must have shitted in her Lucky  
>Charms today, or perhaps she's lost her Funshine Care bear," Peter commented.<p>

"Um...Peter we can't eat Lucky Charms," Shay said while laughing.

"Forget the damn Lucky Charms! Shay, I want to know what the fuck Peter did with my Funshine bear," I growled.

Peter held his hands up in surrender. "I swear I didn't do anything to Funshine."

"Yeah, except making Funshine sparkle and shine like your sparkly ass," Paul mumbled as he walked into the room.

I turned and looked at Peter. The fucker is going down. Nobody and I mean nobody touches fucking Funshine bear but me!

"Um...Paul, how did the talk go with Sam?" Kaori asked.

"You, my friend, have just been saved by the fucking Warden. If I were you, I would thank her," I hissed to Peter.

"Fuck, Firelight, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were PMSing or someone pissed in your supply of O positive blood," Shay said.

"Vampires don't piss Shay." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wolves do," Shay and Kim said together with matching smirks.

"Fuck the both of you."

"Naw, we'll save that for our mates," Kim said.

"Anyway, as I was asking, how did the talk go with Sam?" Kaori questioned again with a roll of her eyes.

"It went fine babe. He said everything was running smoothly even without Embry and me. Jacob and Quil were all ready in the process of phasing so they took over for the two of us. Jacob imprinted on Bella Swan, the human girl that Edward was pining after. Oh, and poor Jared has a reminder of Firecracker over here." He nodded his head in my direction. "For some reason our fast healing ability didn't work on the burn scars left behind. He has them all around his torso and one on his side wraps onto his back. Don't worry Mandy he thinks the scars make him look bad ass. I told him he'll still look like a pussy to me."

"Oh, I'm not worried, it served him right for hurting my sister. I told you my whip needed more action. I know you're glad it wasn't you again."

"Yeah, Jared may have gotten what he deserved. Firelight finally got more action with her whip, but we still tend to get hurt every once in a while," Kim said.

"Yeah, tell me about it, I'm just glad it wasn't me again," Shay said as she shuddered and rubbed the scar that wrapped around her right wrist."

"What the fuck! Kaori do you have scars too?" Jasper asked.

"Fuck no. I tend not to piss her off that much. Those two have sick and twisted views on life. They have death wishes. I, myself, love life and love having my limbs scarless from fires that hot head starts," Kaori said.

"What's wrong with you, Mandy? I know you love them, but, shit, you have a demented way of showing love for your sisters by burning them," Peter said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess it's a burning love," I chuckled.

"How many?" Jasper growled out.

"How many what?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mandy," Jasper said.

"Shit, I don't know, ask them." I nodded toward Kim and Shay.

"We don't have time for discussing bullshit that happened in the past. We need to be going over our plans to get into the Volturi castle," Kaori snapped.

"I know that Kaori, but, as a mate, I have the right to know," Jasper said.

"Do you mean to tell me that you two have been fucking six ways 'til Sunday and you haven't seen her scars. Fucker, you must not be doing it right," Peter said.

"Oh, like I'm the only one who doesn't have my mate's body mapped out for scars," Jasper said.

"Um...Shay has a cluster of bite marks on her left shoulder. The burn on her right wrist, another across her stomach, and the final burn on her left thigh. She also has a bite on her collarbone which is more recent," Embry informed us with a blush.

"Oh, does she now? And pray tell, how did she get that bite mark?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"The same way Kaori got her's on the back of her neck asshole!" Embry snapped back.

"Enough we need to get things in order. I hate going into a place blind," Kaori declared.

"Sorry, I just can't believe the Major doesn't know his woman's body. If I had her, I'd have licked every inch of her body and kissed every scar she had by now," Peter said.

We looked at him in shock. Jasper mumbled under his breath that he knew his mate's body he just didn't ask her questions about her scars. Because he thought she would tell him when she was ready.

He was just going to be waiting. Kim didn't like to share information about the many scars she had. I mean, fuck, some men found it a turn off and sometimes intimidating when they met a woman with more scars than they had, or the same amount. We were fucking female warriors, not damsels in distress. We kicked ass first then asked questions later.

"What?" he asked as he looked at our shocked faces. Well, except Jasper who looked pissed. "I'm not an insensitive asshole."

"Really, I never would have guessed," I said.

"Fuck you, I'm sensitive."

"Sure you are, Petey," I said as I picked lint from my black tank top.

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Esmeralda.

"Mistress Mandy, we need to go over the plans..."

I growled at her. "For the last time do I look like a fucking dominatrix to you? Well, do I?"

"Well um...you do have a whip and you get off on other people's pain..."

Before I could say anything to her I was shut up with a glare from Kaori.

"Ochitsuite, kasei no chibi-chan."***1**

"I am calm, Kaori," I told her through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, woo-sah, Firelight." Shay said while laughing.

"Fuck you and your woo-sah."

"Someone needs to get laid," Kim muttered.

"Enough! Shay, Jasper what's the fucking plan?" Kaori snapped out.

"Well, since you asked so rudely," Shay said while rolling her eyes. "The plan is, once again, that I'll take Captain and Deadstar in with me. She'll use her power to remove everyone's power in front of us. See Aro has been known to covet those with powers but what is hidden from most is that he also tends to change people against their will. Wait, before you ask how I know, let's just say I'm living proof. While he may not have bitten me himself he sends his scouts out to do his dirty work. I was changed against my will because I showed potential of being a great guard. Not only does he change people, but he has one of his guards with the ability to make or break false loyalty bonds to keep his little jewels close to him," Shay said while she tried to keep her anger in check.

"Is that what happened to you when you disappeared from the orphanage? Is that why we didn't see you for about six months?" Kim asked as she slammed her hand onto the table causing it to crack down the middle.

"Yes, you know I would never leave my sisters behind for no reason. It took me that long to really get control over my power and, well, to not snap at every human that was within a 5 mile radius."

"Wait, you girls were orphans?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, you didn't think we were real blood sisters did you?"

"We grew up in the same orphanage and when we were of age, we became workers there."

"Anyway, to make a long story short. Shay disappeared the eve of her 19 birthday in 1932. Only to reappear when Mandy fell ill with pneumonia. Mandy was the first one she changed, since she was already close to death. We had helped her move Mandy to an abandoned hospital on the outskirts of Portland, Oregon. When Shay said that neither of them would never age nor die. Kim and I didn't want to grow old without our little sisters. So, Shay made us think harder about it. Well, actually she only gave us a few hours to think. She told us that we would be giving up on ever becoming mothers, walking in sunlight because we would sparkle if we did, we would also have to give up our friends. Kim and I told her that none of that mattered if it meant that we would be with our little sisters for eternity. They were all the people we needed to enjoy what the world had to offer. She explained that she had never sired anyone but had seen it done numerous times by the asshole who sired her. She told us his name was Afton and he was a Volturi guard. She explained about the Volturi and what would be expected of us," Kaori told them, and she looked at Kim who took over.

"We won't lie, our transformations were hell; only Mandy and Shay had easy transformations. Shay said that she felt like she had an extremely high fever with muscle aches. Mandy was a different story, upon her awakening, which was funny, she was bitten first but the last to wake. Well, she woke up and burst into flames. Shay was so shocked that she leaned back and Mandy's hand shot out and wrapped around her right wrist. Hence the damn burn she has there. Anyway, Shay calmed her down but for awhile, she wouldn't let Mandy near her. Mandy was more out of control of her power while a newborn. Anything and everything would set her off. So we kept her in cheerful moods as much as we could. Shay said I was the most in control of my motor skills. Kaori was the most level headed newborn. We didn't discover my power until we ran into a couple of nomads. They were looking for fun and we didn't want to be bothered. So that's exactly what I wanted them to understand. Kaori didn't figure out her power until she and Shay were attacked by a group of newborns in Arizona. Don't get me wrong we are all strong fighters, Shay and Kaori made sure of that. We don't stick together because we have to, we stick together because we are family. I know that I would go to hell and back for any of my sisters and my mate."

"Well, fuck, don't I feel special? Am I not worth going to hell and back for?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Well not really. Frankly, Peter, we don't like you we just tolerate you," I told him with a smirk.

"Shut it, Firelight. Of course you are worth it. Peter you're like the brother I'm glad I never had," Shay said.

"Why thank y...Hey, what the fuck, Cham? That shit was not funny," Peter said.

"Apparently it was, everyone else laughed. Anyway as you can see I would clearly die for those I care about. In fact that was the reason I became a vampire. Afton was going to turn the whole orphanage into a slaughter house. I begged him to take me instead, told him I'd be a good fighter because I was a fast learner. I also found out that our powers were a manifestation of what came naturally in our human lives. Kim was always able to manipulate others into doing what she wanted them to do. Kaori always had the effect to distract someone into stopping with just her words. Mandy was a goddamn pyro, she always found things that would burn just so she could see what burn the fastest. I well...I always wanted to be someone else, being darker was frowned upon in most places. I was good at imitating those around..." Shay said.

"Mistress Shay, are you ready to go to the castle?" Esmeralda interrupted. She shifted nervously on her feet.

Shay raised her eyebrow slightly at being called Mistress. Yeah, that's right, Shay, you laughed at me when she was calling me Mistress, but you don't like it yourself. Esmeralda shifted on her feet again as she looked away from Shay's stare.

"Please refrain from calling me Mistress Deadstar. Unlike, Firelight, whips and chains don't excite me much," she said with a twisted smile sent my way.

"Bitch," I whispered.

"I know, but you love me anyway. Now let's go because I know Afton will be there and it would just be so much fun to see my sire right before I rip his head off," Shay said with a goofy smile.

Yeah, and they say I'm demented. "Finally, ass kicking time. Explain to me why I can't come in with you?"

"Because you're a damn hot head and will get us injured before I can even lead them down the white rabbit path of lies."

"Why lie? You're just going to kill them anyway," I asked as I looked out at the dark clouds that seemed to fit my mood.

"Well, maybe not all, but some might be worthy. Stay with Reaper, Firelight, she'll need you near, just in case someone tries to sneak up while she's trying to get inside some of their minds. So please try not to get distracted," Shay warned before we all left the villa. I was still a little unsure about the Cullens but I knew my sister skills were strong. They were not breaking the hold she had on their mind.

Kim and I silently followed behind Shay, Esmeralda, and Peter. We both knew that the castle walls were guarded with four guards who patrolled the perimeter. We scaled the walls quietly; dropping onto the wall that surrounded the roof, I shot up a spark signaling, Kaori. She and Jasper jumped down from the trees that stood close to the back wall.

We stood still as we heard the approaching footsteps. I gave Kim a smile as she turned to look at the guards who were now standing in front of us.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing standing on the roof of the Volturi castle?" the shorter and stockier of the two asked.

Well, being the smartass that I am, I just had to answer him. "Well you see my sister and I heard that the rooftop here was the place to be for the best view of Volterra."

"We don't have time for banter Firelight," Kim whispered.

"Spoilsport," I muttered. "Well, boys, it's been fun, but we just need to kill you now and get rid of your kings. You don't mind, do you?" I asked them with the most innocent expression I could muster. Shit, Puss in Boots don't have shit on me when it comes to the innocent look, I fucking own that shit.

"I'm afraid to say that you ladies will not be getting past us to try and take down the kings," Stocky said.

"Oh, I'm afraid we will. I do however have a suggestion. I think you should rip each other's heads off," Kim said with a slightly maniacal look in her eyes.

"Fuck, Reaper, I wanted to have a little fun. There's no fun if you have them ripping each other apart," I pouted.

"We don't have time for fun," Kim hissed out.

"Fine," Kim hissed as we heard the two guys trying their best to get a good hold on each other.

"Stop!" she commanded them. "Don't move or make a sound."

I smirked at her and walked toward the guys. "Such a shame to ruin such beautiful men." I reached out to touch them when I got a jolt that went up my arms and down to my toes. I shuddered and looked back at Kim and her mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit, they're your fucking mates. That's impossible...I mean how the fuck did you end up with two mates?"

"Because, I'm so fucking awesome and it takes more than one man to handle me." I looked at their handsome faces. Oh just you wait, loves, you'll never know what has hit you. I licked my lips before looking back at Kim.

"Release them from your hold, Reaper."

She huffed before looking at them with a detached expression. I turned back to them, shaking their heads as they tried to erase the confusion from their minds. I kept hold of both of them as the tingling currents continued to course between us.

"Who are you?" The taller of the two asked.

"Um...you can call me, Firelight." I knew they were my mates, but I didn't want to take a chance of someone hearing us.

"Firelight, huh?" He tugged on a strand of red hair. "Must be your fiery personality or the way your eyes seem to glow with a lightness."

I smiled at his words. Well, it looks like I got myself a charmer. Kaori and Shay will be so proud. The stocky guy was looking me over.

"Never thought I would have such a smart ass for a mate. My name is Felix and this charming, yet rude asshole here is Demetri."

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll have more time to...um get to know each other later," I smirked and winked at my mates.

"Ah flirty and feisty too. Well, beautiful is what you said earlier true? Are you getting rid of the hypocritical bastard? I tell you, the only one who is worth saving is Caius. Everyone would think it's Marcus, but that fucker is worse than Aro is, he's sneaky. He pulls the lost look well. Everyone believes Didyme was killed by the Romanians, but it was Aro with Marcus's approval to kill her. Fucker knew she wasn't his mate. Hell, I even heard that he knew who her mate was, but wouldn't let him get near her. Poor Luciano will probably never find another mate. I'm just glad he never let Aro trick him into joining the guard. He was always one step ahead of the Volturi. I think..."

"Hey, Felix, as much as we would love to hear more, we have to get moving to assist my sisters and my mate," Kim said. I glared at her and she gave me a look that clearly showed she was irritated. I looked around and cursed, she was right we had to move. Kaori and Jasper had already left and were probably inside the castle right now.

"Demetri and Felix, do you guys want to show us how to get into the castle?"

"Yeah, follow us."

We followed behind them and I couldn't help, but to watch their asses as they walked. We stopped in front of a wall that had a broken holder for a torch. I watched as Demetri twisted the holder to the side and the wall slid aside showing a dark spiral stair case.

"Le signore dapprima," Demetri said as he gestured toward the stairs. *2

"Thank you," Kim said.

"Ringraziarla i miei bei compagni," I said with a smile. *3

We entered and headed down the steps. As we reached the landing we could hear loud voices coming from what I assumed was the throne room.

"Come osarla! Lei non ha gli abbastanza vampiri sul suo lato per tirarci giù," was the voice we heard coming from behind the double doors at the end of the hall. *4

We moved quickly down the hall to the door and tried to silently slip in, but, of course, these old, decrepit fuckers have never heard of oiling the fucking hinges.

All eyes turned towards us. So, since we already had everyone's attention I skipped right up to Shay's side. "Awww, this sucks, the party has already started without me. No matter I'm sure I can liven things up," I said as a spark flew from my hand.

"Lei diceva, Aro? Credo che i numeri non sono tutto, le abilità sono tutto lei ha bisogno di,"Shay said. *5

The old freak with the fucked up blood milk eyes that I guessed was Aro growled. The younger of the three kings smirked. His white blond hair seemed almost angelic compared to the dark clothes he was wearing. He was sexy as hell, but not more beautiful than my mates. He just had, I don't know, a wanna be bad boy Malfoyish thing going on, except he was like a sexier older brother. Fuck if Shay could hear my thoughts right now she'd be laughing her ass off and probably would tease me. One fucking time you tell them that you would ask to be in Slytherin if the Harry Potter stories was real, just to see if Malfoy wore silk boxers, and they figure you have a crush on him.

I could see Peter shifting on his feet near a young looking girl. At least I think she's young, she looked to be around the same age as me or younger. Esmeralda was eyeing a guy who I believe was the young girl's brother.

Aro had let out a snarl as he eyed Shay. "Lei la piccola femmina! Strapperò la sua testa dal suo corpo mie e lo colloca sopra il mio mantello. Darò il suo piccolo amico qui alle mie guardie per giocare con." ***6**

Shay gave him a wicked little smile and quickly cut her eyes at me just as Aro stepped down from the platform from which the thrones stood. I would have never seen her signal if I wasn't looking at her. "You can come try," she said with a laugh.

Before he could make his way to my sister I sent a fireball his way. I snickered at his strangled cry as he disinigrated into purple smoke and ashes.

"Oops, oh well, at least he finally shut up," I said as everyone turned to me. Everything seemed to slow down and a eerie silence fell over the throne room before it was broken by the other old fucker who let out a roar before looking at me.

"Lei la femmina! Lei chiederà la pietà quando prendo la fine con lei. Lei e la sua riunione si inchinerà prima che me,"he said. ***7**

"Not likely, fucker, we do not submit or bow to anyone. I'm afraid you will be bowing to us," Kaori said.

Before he could make a move Shay had shifted into a vampire we haven't seen in a while. Damn, I missed Yuki we'd have to visit her in Japan sometime. Shay had teleported behind the old fucker and ripped his head off before tossing it to me. I set it alight as soon as it touched my hands. I laughed as Shay shifted back and everything became chaotic. There were growls and hissing that sliced through the air.

I saw Peter take off after the young looking girl. Saying something like you can run little girl, but you can't hide. I'll find you because I always find my prey. I wanted to laugh at his words but got pushed from the side. I looked up to a laughing bitch of a vampire with black hair. She hissed at me as she crouched lower.

"You little flame bitch, how dare you kill my masters."

I laughed. All the chaos around us seemed to vanish and it was just me and this slutty bitch in front of me.

"I'm going to carve my name in your chest before ripping your head off. The last thing you will see is Heidi carved across your chest," she said. Her eyes were black and venom was dripping from her mouth as she talked.

I laughed because she was as scary as a kitten. Shit my sisters were scarier than her. I removed my Lucky Charm, as my sister's liked to call the whip that Kaori and Shay crafted for me.

It was beautiful it had metal worked throughout it and some type of flexible flame resistant wire infused with vampire ashes and venom. The spikes attached to the end were infused with titanium and venom. The metal handle was engraved with flames and the word Lucky was stamped across it. I cracked the whip against the stone floor and watched the sparks shoot up.

I twirled it around and aimed at the crazy vampire with a death wish. I caught her on her shoulder and gave her an smile when I heard the metallic sound of her flesh ripping apart. She let out a scream and ripped herself away from the whip. She darted behind the tall marble thrones.

"Aw, are we playing hide and seek now? You know I love games. Come out little poppet," I said as I twirled my whip which was now lit with fire.

I heard Kaori who was close by yell at me, "Have you been watching Harry Potter, Firelight? For chrissakes, Firelight, we are in Italy. You should say something like, 'Come out, piccola femmina." *8

I laughed as I started toward the throne she was hiding behind. "Oh, come on, Heidi. Don't you want to play with me? One taste of my whip and you're already running, some big shot Volturi guard you are."

I saw Shay rip the head off of some male vampire with a creepy grin on her face. It must have been her sire because she always said that she would rip his head off with a smile.

I could see Kaori and Paul in wolf form working in sync with one another. She would freeze them and he would rip them apart.

Embry was right beside Shay, his tail wagging slightly as he attacked anyone who dared to come near her. They moved as one it was like watching a storm within the calm.

I watched as Kim and Jasper moved together like a intricate dance, their moves were deadly, yet beautiful.

I went through a few more guards before I was ready for my next victim. The fucker had been dancing around my line of vision since the battle had started. I was watching him and he knew I was coming for him. He watched me with a smirk and beckoned me forward with his fingers. I raised a brow at him the fucker was cocky, I'll give him that. He just was underestimating me because of my small stature.

He rushed at me like a fucking linebacker. I smiled as I stepped to the side and slammed him face first into the ground. Dumbass! Doesn't he know that you should never rush someone with your head down. He got up and growled as he spun to face me. I looked at him and faked a yawn.

"You little bitch. When I get my hands on you, you will be begging for mercy. Perhaps, I can make you my little toy if you're a good girl."

I growled at him. TOY? Was this joker for real? I was no one's toy, well perhaps my mates', but they would be just as much my toys as I were theirs. I grabbed my whip once again. And the fucker tsked at me.

"I guess you can't fight without your little toy huh? Figures."

Did this fucker just challenge me? I think he did. I can't believe he thought I couldn't fight without using my whip. I didn't need to use my whip or my power to kick his ass. I gave him a sweet smile and dropped my whip onto the floor. I curled my finger in a come hither motion.

He lunged at me and I slid underneath him, grabbing his leg as I slammed him into the ground a few feet away. He got back up and rushed me, throwing a punched that I easily dodged.

"Aw is that the best you got? You are supposed to be a fucking guard, but I wouldn't let you guard me because you suck at fighting." I was taunting him.

We exchanged punches and kicks and to be honest I was getting bored at the lack of challenge against him. Lost in that train of thought, the fucker pinned me face down into the ground.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself bitch? You've taunted me and frankly pissed me off and for that you'll have to be punished." I rolled my eyes until I felt him grind into my ass. I can't believe the fucker was turned on. I growled and concentrated on where his hands were on my bare arms. I felt the heat as his hands ignited in bright bursts of flame.

I flipped over after he staggered off of me while pounding his hands against the floor. I stood up and looked at him. "Aw, what's the matter? Was I too hot to handle?" I gave him what I was sure was a cheshire cat grin. _"There once was a bastard who was too cocky. Who fought a girl who was fiery. He got down on his knees and begged pretty please. She gave him a smile and said see you in hell and put the poor bastard out of his misery,"_ I sang and heard my sisters laughing out loud. I had, by this time, my whip in my hand and was cracking it against the stone floor. I whipped it back but before I could bring it forth onto my whimpering prey. The Malfoy blond ripped his head off.

I growled at glared at him. "What the fuck, Malfoy? Why did you do that? I had him right where I wanted him, a whimpering pile of shit on the floor. Then you come in with your Malfoy looks and ripped his head off."

He smirked at me as I let the fire encase my hands.

"Malfoy, really? I thought I looked better than him. As you can see everyone around you has finished fighting. I understand you love taunting your opponent, but it became a little much when you made a rhyme with the limerick A Man From Nantucket in mind. So while you were gloating I decided to help you out. By the way my name is Caius, not Malfoy."

"Well, fuck you very much, Malfoy. I didn't need the help, I had everything under control."

"Sure you did, princess, and I told you the name is Caius."

"Firelight, relax, he's on our fucking side. And for the love of all, please call him by his given name. I understand your insistence on calling him Malfoy with the white blond hair and all. But let it go, he helped you and a good thing he did too, you get cocky when you gloat," Kaori said.

I huffed at her words and looked at Caius. Who was smiling and holding his hand out to be shook. "How about we start over. The name is Caius and you are?" I looked at him with a look that said _'are you serious'_. He looked at his hand and then back at me, seeing that he was serious I reached out and shook his hand.

"I guess it's nice to meet you, Caius, the name is Firelight. I guess I should thank you, even though you ruined my fun. So, thank you."

"No problem, beautiful." I heard two growls ring out from behind me before I felt my mates' presence. Caius held his hands up in mock surrender. I smirked at him as I pressed the back of my hands into both of their chests.

We heard the doors swing open and footsteps coming toward us.

"Aw shit, I missed all the fun," Peter said.

"Where the fuck have you been, Peter?" Shay and Jasper said at the same time.

"I was with my mate."

"Mate? You mean child," Kaori and Kim said while they eyed Jane.

"Yeah, she looks like a little girl," I said as I eyed her petite form. Shit, she was shorter than me and that was saying something since I was only 5'4". She had to be 5'1".

"Little girl? I'll show you a little girl," Jane said through gritted teeth.

She threw her cloak off and stood with her hands on her hips. Clad in dark low rise jeans and a blood red t-shirt. "Does a little girl have curves like this?" She waved her hand down her body.

"Holy shit, Jane I didn't know you had all that under that cloak," Peter said as he looked at his mate in awe.

"You mean to tell me that you missed the fucking battle and you didn't even see under your mate's cloak? You're losing your touch Peter," Jasper said with a smirk.

"He has to have a touch to lose it." Shay said with a smirk and a high-five to Jasper.

"He was probably back there playing dress up and having a tea party," I said.

"He probably was playing Clue and hoping to hide his candle stick," Kim said.

I looked at my newly acquired watch. That I had taken from the asshole that Caius decapitated before roasting him.

"Peter shouldn't your mate be going to bed now. I mean it's past a little girl's bedtime."

Peter growled at me as I smirked, my mates Demetri and Felix stepped in front of me and growled at Peter. _'That's right Petey you're my bitch and I say bow.'_

I snuggled in between both of my mates. I could hear the deep purrs coming from them both. I watched from the corner of my eye as Esmeralda and who I was assuming was her mate slip out a hidden doorway.

**Peter's POV**

The throne room was a disaster, it was as if a whirlwind came in wrecking everything in sight. Well, except for the thrones. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard ripping and purrs coming from the thrones. Looking over I saw Mandy locked in between her mates on one of the thrones.

"What the fuck, that's my throne!" Caius yelled.

"Oh Caius, you don't want that throne anymore, tell him he doesn't want the throne anymore Kaori, Shay," Kim said.

"Nope," Kaori said.

"No, that's her throne now. I wouldn't want it if I were you," Shay said.

"Maybe we should just get rid of the thrones and get new ones. I never liked that fucking throne anyway-made me feel like a pompous ass," Caius admitted.

"Yeah, I think we will do just that, we wouldn't want to look stuck up," Kim said.

"We should leave them, give them a little privacy," Kaori said.

"Fuck no, this is the best porno I've seen," Paul said but quieted down when Kaori hissed at him. Shay and Kim made a whipping sound behind him as they laughed.

"Nothing beats live action. Hell, Jane, can you bend your body like that?" I asked my mate before hissing in pain as she shocked me.

"How is she able to take two guys at once? Wouldn't that be a bit difficult?" Jane asked as she turned her head at an angle.

"Naw, she's flexible like that," Kim said.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kaori said.

"Yeah, she's like the Cirque Du Soleil when it comes to having two sex partners at once," Shay said. All us guys looked at her with smirks.

"Get your fucking minds out of the gutter. This isn't the first time we've had a free show starring Firelight. Sunny disposition my ass, she's only truly like that after she's had sex," Kaori said.

"Fuck, I wish I could eat popcorn." Caius said.

"Seriously, fucking popcorn? I would prefer a nice fucking burger with a shake, no scratch that, I want some damn alcohol. I thank god that vampires can still consume alcohol I think a steak and some Southern Comfort would be better. That way I can drink and try to forget what the hell I'm seeing," Shay said.

"Fuck, So-Co sounds fucking good right now," I told her.

"Please tell me you have some liquor here Caius?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I think Firelight has plenty of lick-her at this moment," Paul joked.

"Okay and that just really made me want to drown myself in alcohol. You do have some right, Caius?" Shay said.

"Yes, we do follow me," Caius said as he led us out of the throne room of debauchery.

***Back in the throne room of debauchery Lemon* Mandy's POV**

I stood on a seat as my mates surrounded me. I had Demetri in front of me and Felix behind me. They were both sucking on my neck as I held them to me. I ran my hand through Dem's long hair as I scratched the back on Felix's head. I pulled Dem's head up and attached my lips to his. I could hear Felix purring in my ear. It turned me on even more then I already was. When Dem pulled back Felix spun me around and attacked my mouth with his. He forced his tongue into my mouth and I gladly let him. I felt Dem start to pull my shirt up and Felix and I separated for only a second for him to get it off. Once my shirt was off I felt him unsnap and remove my bra. Felix pulled away from my mouth and moved down my neck to my breast. He took my left nipple into his mouth as Dem brought his hands to my stomach caressing right at the hem of my jeans. I was moaning out for my mates and Dem slipped his hand into my jeans as Felix moved over to my other nipple. I had my hands over his chest trying to get his shirt off. I wanted to see my mates. I pulled away from them and they both let out a deep growl at me.

"Oh behave boys. Now strip for me." They both started to purr and remove their clothes. Damn how did I get so lucky as to have 2 mates that were both completely fuckhot. Once they were both in only their boxers I pounced on Dem and attacked his mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to grind on him. I felt Felix walk up behind me and his hand ran down my back. He stepped up to us and I felt him press his chest against my back. I was sandwiched between them. Felix moved his hands down to unbutton my jeans and I removed my legs from around Dem. My legs slide down to the floor and both my mates pulled my pants and panties down together. It was fuckin' hot. Dem knelt in front of me and ran his hands up and down my thighs. I could feel myself dripping down my thighs. He let out a growl and started to lick up and down my thighs. Felix was behind me still and he ran his hands across my stomach up to my breasts. He started to pinch and pull at my nipples while Dem started to move up to my pussy. As soon as he made contact with my clit I was done for. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled him into me. He went to town. I twisted my neck and Felix met me in a deep kiss.

Dem started to suck on my clit and Felix brought one of his hands to my pussy and pushed two fingers in me. I moaned out and felt myself getting close. He kept thrusting his fingers into me at a fast pace. As I came to the edge he pulled his fingers out and Dem's replaced his. He brought his fingers to my ass and started to massage my hole with his venom soaked fingers.

"Mandy, we have to have you together. Are you ok with this our mate?" Felix asked me as he started to work one finger into me. Dem never stopped working my pussy.

"Yes, Please my mates. I need you both." I moaned out. At this point we were standing in the middle of the throne room. Felix added a second and third finger into me and I just kept moaning like a slut. I was on the edge again when they both stopped. Dem pulled me down to him and I straddled his lap. I sank down onto him and he moaned out this time.

"Baby, you feel so good sitting on my cock." I moved on him for a few minutes until I felt Felix come up beside me. His cock was right in my face.

"Suck it good Mandy. Make me all wet for you." I did too. I pulled him into my mouth and started to suck him deep down my throat. It's a damn good thing that vampires don't need to breath. I had Dem pounding into my pussy and Felix in my mouth. All too soon he pulled out of my mouth. I whined and he smirked at me. "Don't worry baby, you'll have my cock soon enough."

I felt him walk behind me and he pushed on my back so I was now lying chest to chest with Dem. Demetri slowed his pace until he stopped completely. I let out a whine again. Both my mates laughed at me this time.

"Mandy, just relax." Dem said as he started to kiss me again. I felt Felix behind me. He started to enter me very slowly. almost too slowly. I moaned out and he started to push into me a little faster. When he was full in me he let out a deep growl. Both of my mates started to move insync with each other. I was in heaven. I don't even know how to describe how it felt to have both of my mates filling me. As I got close to my orgasam they both started to kiss and suck me neck. At the same time the both bit down and I went flying over the edge. They both kept pounding into me as I came down. As soon as I could think again I bit down onto Dem's neck and marked him as mine. He came the instant my teeth were in his neck. Felix started to slow down and once Dem had come back down Felix pulled me off him and spun me around so I was now sitting on his cock. He had his back against Caius's throne as I rode him. I picked up my pace and as I got close to another release I bit down to mark my other mate. Felix let out a deep growl and came setting off my own orgasam. Once I pulled my teeth out I licked to seal his mark. We had both stopped moving at this point and Dem had moved to sit beside us. He pulled my face toward his and kissed me sweetly.

"Damn, my mate." Was all he said. Felix chuckled and I went to move off him but he held me onto his softening cock by my hips.

"Nope, you're not moving yet my mate." We all started to purr to each other. After a few more minutes I pulled myself off of Felix and kissed them both. They stood up with me and I finally looked around. Holy shit! Aro's throne was nothing but ash and there were a few dark spots on the walls. One of the paintings that had been hanging was now on fire. Oops. Both my mates looked at me concerned.

"Mandy, what the fuck!" Felix yelled at me.

"I don't know what happened. I must have lost control." Demetri came up behind me and held me to him. I spun around and buried my face in his chest. He ran his hands over my back and purred in my ear. "I really don't know what happened. This has never happened before." Demetri sshh'd me and growled at Felix. I felt him come over to me and I tried to shake him off.

"Mandy, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just concerned because I didn't even see it happen." He pulled me into his arms and held me close. Demetri went around and collected all our clothes.

"Here baby." He handed me my clothes. "Let's get dressed and go find your sister's maybe they can help you." Demetri was so sweet. I didn't want to tell them though. Jasper would insist I couldn't control my power.

"Please I don't want them to know. Jasper will never let me live it down."

"Mandy we need to tell them so we can figure out when it happened. We'll need to be more careful

until we know how to stop it from happening." Demetri said.

"Fine but you fuckers have to be there with me the whole time. No running off and making me deal with it alone." I started to put my clothes on and they followed my lead.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby." Felix came up and kissed me again. Once we were dressed we head out to go find my family. With one last look at the throne room of debauchery I shut the door and walked down the hall following their scents.

***1: roughly translates in Japanese to calm down, little one born of fire**

***2: roughly translates from the free translation site to Ladies first.**

***3: roughly translate from the free translation site to Thank you my beautiful mates.**

***4: roughly translate from the free translation site to How dare you! You don't have the enough vampires on your side to take us down. **

***5: roughly translate from the free translation site to You were saying Aro? I believe that numbers aren't everything, skills is all you need.**

***6: roughly translate from the free translation site to You little bitch! I will rip your head from your body myself and place it onto my mantle. I'll give your little friend here to my guards to play with.**

***7 roughly translate from the free translation site to You bitch! you will beg for mercy when I get finish with you. You and your coven will bow before me.**

***8 roughly translates from the free translation site to Little Bitch.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is for our friend Kim Rathbone's Birthday. She has a heart of gold and she has gifted us with a part of her with each story she writes. We can say that it we will always treasure the moment she called us friends. Happy Birthday Kim we love you!**_

_**This will be posted by both Fallgoddess and Lunareclipse1. This was beta'd by Mama4dukes.**_

**Epilogue: The Last To Fall**

They kicked ass and took names. Do you seriously need to know more? The girls got their mates. Kim and the Major are still tearing up trees. Peter still chases behind Jane. Kaori and Paul love the beaches after midnight. Shay laughs every time she sees a shiny silver Volvo while Embry gets a goofy grin. Mandy has calmed down now that she gets laid by Felix and Demetri on a daily basis. Esmeralda learns how to finally just live with her mate Alec. Caius loves to cause fuckery and is a flirt. The Cullens are no longer being held captive thanks to Kim's power, so they went on their merry little way. So, you see nothing exciting, they came, they saw, they conquered Volterra, end of fucking story!

**A/N: Awww did you really think we would leave you with that fucked up epilogue? You did, didn't you. Well thanks for the vote confidence. I beg your pardon but we're not that fucking mean. Really we're not, well unless you take Firelight's Funshine Bear. *shudders * Yeah I wouldn't want to be the person who does that. Well, ladies and gentlemen if you really want to know what happens to our lovely Mistresses of Pain and their mates than keep reading.**

**Kaori's POV**

**4 years later...**

It's funny how after you've been fighting all your life without wanting to do it, but doing it to survive-that once there is no need for fighting that's all you want to do.

"Kaori, Shay why the fuck are we sparring?" Kim asked as Shay was blocking Mandy's whip.

"Yeah, why the practice? I mean we fucking won," Mandy huffed out.

"Because you never know when you need to be prepared. You don't want to become complacent. That's what happened with Maria and Aro, they believed they were untouchable and look where they are now," I said as I blocked Kim's kick.

"Let's just put it in Harry Potter terminology, constant vigilance! Remember there is always someone out there lurking, ready for us to slack up and get cocky," Shay said just as the guys walked in with Jane and Esmeralda.

"I'm sorry, kitten, but I'm always cocky." Peter said with a waggle of his brows. "Ow, shit Jane, I'm sorry," Peter cried as his beloved little Jane gave him a small dose of pain.

"I swear, Peter, you are masochistic because you seem to like getting pain sent to you on more than one account a day," Kim said as she moved to spar with Shay and Esmeralda stood in front of me.

He shrugged his shoulders as he and Caius paired off. It was always fun to watch those two fight. It never fails, they always start off playful before it turns into a real competition to see who will fall first.

"So how was the trip down south?" Shay asked.

Peter and Caius stood from their crouches. While Paul in wolf form stopped circling Jasper. We all waited to see what smart ass remark Peter would say as he smirked.

"It was very tasty," Peter said with a wink and lick of his lips at Jane. Shay rolled her eyes and turned to Caius.

"Caius, I know you'll give me the answer I want instead of a peek into your sex deprived mind." Shay said as she glanced at Peter and flipped him off before looking back at Caius.

Caius smirked at Peter and started to walk toward Shay. He had a glint in his eye, shit I know that look. Fuck, he's been hanging with Paul, Peter and Jasper too much. I still think he harbors a crush on Shay and Kim.

"Well, ma bella, I've asked you numerous times to have a taste...Ow shit Shay!" he yelled as Shay hit him, Embry let out a low growl as he padded forward. "Alright, fuck, I'm sorry. Okay everything was fucking fine. ."

"Excuse me, what the fuck did you say?" I growled out. Caius moved behind Peter and Paul.

"Um...we almost lost Paul and Embry to some crazy chick who likes to collect. She was a wannabe Maria. Such a shame we had to kill her, I think Ana would have made a perfect guard member. Peter ripped her head off when she threatened Paul and Embry. Fucker went all crazy saying he wasn't having his ass handed to him by crazy female vampires with a knack for torturing and control issues," he said, while shoving Peter forward.

"Fucker, I don't have control issues. Felix! Demetri! Tell this asshole I don't have control issues!" Mandy snapped out as she cracked her whip against the stone floor.

"Right, I can see that you so don't have control issues," Peter muttered.

"He acts like whips and chains don't excite him. We all know that all Jane has to do is threaten him with no sex and the fucker relinquishes all control to her," Kim said.

"I don't have control issues and I don't torture, I give fucking options. You either agree with my terms or suffer the consequences," I told him.

"Oh that's not controlling at all," Jasper and Caius said sarcastically.

"Shut it, fuckers," Kim and Shay said at the same time. "It's either our way or no sex," they said.

"And we all know just how you guys love sex," I said with a smile.

"You bitches are cruel," Peter said as he dodged Jane's stare by throwing Caius in the line of fire.

"Don't act like you girls don't enjoy the sex too," Jasper said as he looked Kim up and down before she dropped to her knees with a gasp that turned into a moan.

"You're... fucking playing... dirty... Major," Kim gasped out.

"Oh Darlin', don't act like you don't enjoy when I play dirty. It seems you forget that someone enjoys biting," he said as his eyes darkened.

"Fuck Jasperrrrr," Kim purred out

"That's right, Darlin', say my name." .

"Okay, this is just too much. I need to find a room with my boys," Mandy said as her eyes darkened.

Jasper was fucking projecting again. I couldn't help but moan and look at Paul who had phased back into human form. Fuck sparring, I'd much rather...

"Fucking stop, Jasper," Shay growled out. She was trying to keep herself upright but the shivers that racked her body had her groaning as she shot glares at Jasper.

Everyone had evolved in their powers during this last four years. Mandy was able to just look at someone now and engulf them in flames. Kim was now doing more than just erasing memories and placing false ones. No, she could now shut down someone's system from inside their mind; call it complete mind and body control. I could freeze and now shatter someone as if they were made of glass. But Shay, she didn't even have to fully shift now. She just took on certain traits of the other person. Sorta like she is doing now.

I watched as Shay's hair turned honey blond, she gave a nod to Esmeralda who was looking at all of us with a smile.

"I think I'm glad that I can't get hit with what ever feel good mojo wonder dust the Major is sending out," Esmeralda said as she looked at Jasper and the lust evaporated but the damage was done.

We were all horny, but then Shay of course sent out some calm. Immediately everyone shook off the lust haze they were in and looked at Shay and Jasper. Shay had turned and glared at Jasper who just looked away with a smirk.

"Fucker, you could have easily just sent that lustfuck shit at Kim. Why the fuck did you project that shit onto the rest of us?" Shay asked him.

"I know I could have,but I thought I would share the love. I mean you and Kaori look like you could use some love in your life," he said while laughing.

"I don't need help with getting laid Jasper I have a mate who takes care of that daily," I said while looking at Paul's naked form up and down. My mate knew nothing about modesty and I loved that about him.

"Shit, Shay, you ruined all the fun. I was hoping to see another Mandy performance," Peter said as he dodged a hit from Jane.

"Fuck watching just Mandy, I was looking for an orgy. Shay, do you hate me so much you would ruin all the fun of seeing or even having some action?" Caius looked at Shay with a pained expression.

"Hey Mal-toy, if I were you, I wouldn't keep hinting that you want to see Shay naked. I mean Embry can only take so much and right now he looks ready to tear you apart. Must be the fact that Shay cock blocked her own mate," Mandy said with a smile on her face.

"I didn't fucking cock block, he knows he can have me anytime he wants me. Just not right now," Shay said.

"You know, I think I actually prefer Malfoy to Mal-toy. You know I've always wondered how the hell you came up with such a ridiculous twist of the Malfoy name. Why do you call me Mal-toy?" Caius asked Mandy with a raised brow.

"Well, I won't lie. I think you are way hotter than Malfoy. I just seem to think that if I wasn't mated you would be like a life sized, almost Malfoy look alike sex toy," Mandy said with a shrug.

"Sex toy! Maybe for Shay or Kim, hell even Kaori even with being slightly intimidated by her." There were growls erupting around us from Caius words. I swear our mates were jealous and possessive fools. "But you, Mandy, I'll admit, scare me. I couldn't be your sex toy. I'd be afraid that you'd get pissed off one day and burn my dick off and I'm quite fond of that part of my anatomy," Caius said as he looked at Mandy and shuddered.

"That's funny because Shay could do the same you know," Mandy said as she laughed.

"Um...yes this is true, but you see Mandy you're a bit unstable. I'm talking about Red Queen, Mad Hatter unstable and, well, the other girls are crazy, but they wouldn't burn someone just for looking at them at what they assumed was a funny look," he said as he rubbed the scar he had on the back of his left hand.

"I'm not unstable you bastard. At least I don't have a fucking death wish. You keep checking out Shay and Kim like you do and well let's just say it will be off with your head." Mandy let out a maniacal laughter.

I think she's been hanging with Peter too much as well. The girl has finally lost her cheerfulness and gone straight to looneyland. Hmmm...I wonder if they have a crazy Care Bear? Probably not, we could probably make one up though and call it Pyro-bear or maybe Schizo-bear. I looked up when I heard the sound of laughter. Shay was leaning over laughing while looking between me and Mandy. Fuck I hate when she peeks into my mind. _'Get the fuck out of my head Shay or I'll kick your ass for reading my thoughts.' _

She stood up and wiped the smile off her face only to replace it with a smirk. _'I'd like to see you try Kaori,' _her words rang out in my head. Huh, wonder where she picked up that little trick? I smiled at her before dropping down into a defensive stance. She mimicked my stance with a twisted little smile on her face.

"You underestimate me, dear sister," Shay drawled sweetly.

"I never underestimate you. You underestimate me, but after today you will never do it again," I said as we started to move toward each other.

Everyone had stepped out of our way. I could hear Peter and the rest of guys making bets on who would be the first to lose a limb. I smiled at Shay and she let out a low growl and sending me a wink on the sly.

The fuckers always expected us to really go head to head. I rushed forward as did Shay, but we both twisted at the last minute. I pounced on an unsuspecting Peter, as Shay pounced on Jasper pulling a surprised Kim right along with them.

"What the fuck Shay!" Kim shouted out as she looked at her ripped shirt.

"Oh stop your bitching; I'll get you a new shirt," Shay said as she laughed at Jasper's pout.

"Oh don't look so down Jasper you should always stay on guard. You know around us we take..."

There was a loud sharp knock coming from the main doors that sliced through the room. Shay, at once, closed her mouth and tilted her head toward the direction the knock came from.

I looked at Shay and tapped my head indicating that I wanted her to talk to me mentally. She gave me a quick nod before looking at Mandy and Kim who both were already on high alert as well as their mates.

'_Who is it Shay?'_ I asked her as I silently moved over to Paul's side.

'_I don't know Kaori but who ever the fuck it is, is not welcome here,'_she answered as we all moved toward the new refurbished throne room.

We all fucking hated that room, if we didn't have to be in there to hold meetings we pretty much would have avoided the room. Shay and Kim, especially, both hated being leaders, while they had no problem being leaders of our little group.

Being leaders over every vampire was just too much. They were both intimidating bitches, but they hated the fucking spotlight. Shay literally shoves Caius or Jasper out in front. Hence the reason why everyone still believed that Caius was ruling even when he said he would rather be a guard than a ruler.

He, being the smart ass that he is, said that being a ruler everyone had these expectations of you. Plus it was fucking boring he didn't get to see enough action as he would have liked. But now he's back playing king because Shay asked him to play the part he's being playing for so long.

We walked into the throne room and took our places. Kim was standing beside Jasper who was sitting on one of the marble thrones. Shay and Mandy was on either side of Caius's new throne and I stood beside Peter who was sitting on the remaining throne.

Caius gave a nod to Esmeralda who rushed out of the throne room to answer the door. We waited; Shay and Mandy kept glancing around the room. While I knew Shay was trying to listen for intruders coming from elsewhere, Mandy was likely just looking around out of sheer boredom.

Mandy was snapping her fingers and letting little fire sparks ignite before Shay nudged her and shook her head. Mandy huffed and stopped before she started tapping her foot. Shay just rolled her eyes and leaned against the side of Caius's throne.

We were waiting for five minutes before we heard the telltale sound of footsteps approaching, Esmeralda's heels sounding out against the stone walls of the hallway. The low murmurs of masculine voices reached my ears.

The doors were flung open and Esmeralda walked in with a look of pure loathing set across her face. Walking behind her were two short fuckers. I mean they had to be 5'3" or 5'4" because they weren't taller than Shay, Mandy, or me. Behind them were two burly ape like guys that looked like the transformation didn't help them with looks at all. There was no way they would be able to dazzle anyone into following them, scare them-yes, but making them lust after them-no fucking way.

I heard Caius growl and I looked over to see him baring his teeth at these new arrivals.

"Master, we have visitors," Esmeralda said with a smirk on her face as she bowed before us.

Caius dismissed her with a slight wave of his hand as he straightened back up in his throne. Shay had put a calming hand on his shoulder as she looked at our visitors with a hard glare. I suspected that she was sending some tranquility to Caius because he seemed too calm.

"Ah, so I see the rumors are true. Aro and Marcus are no longer amongst us. But I was misinformed because I was told all of the kings were destroyed," the male with the ashy blond hair said.

"Well, I'm sorry you have been misinformed. As you can see I'm still very much alive," Caius said with just a hint of a growl.

Shay had moved slightly forward and tilted her head as she looked at the four males standing before us.

'_I can't read them Kaori. They've got a shield with them. It has to be one of the gorilla fuckers they have because there is just no way they have them for their looks,' _Shay's words entered my mind with the feel of agitation while her outside appearance remained stoic.

"I can see that you've acquired some new guards. Such beautiful ladies. But I must ask you, what happened to the lovely little beauty Athenodora? She was your mate wasn't she?" the dark haired man questioned as he twisted up his lips into a slight smile.

"Does it matter? She is no more," Caius said.

"Such a shame, but I can see why you would get rid of her. You have such beautiful women surrounding you. May I ask how did you came across such beauties?"

"No, you may not. I didn't collect them they are not prisoners here."

"Well, can we have their names?" the dark haired man asked.

"Ask them yourselves," Caius repliedd with a dark glint in his eyes.

The blond looked at Mandy and licked his lips. "Who might you be little, beautiful one?"

"Deadly, taken, and too hot for you," Mandy said in a bored tone.

Shay covered her laugh as she and Mandy exchanged low-fives behind Caius's throne.

"And you are?" Shay asked. The cold look she gave this man made me shudder. I could tell even he was affected by the look from the way he took a step back. He looked at Caius, who just shrugged.

"Well answer the lady," he said.

"My name is Vladimir and this is my brother Stefan." He nodded to the shorter guy behind him with dark brown hair.

"Ah, and what business do you have here amongst kings, Vladimir?" Shay asked him.

"Ah, Caius,you should tell this young one that she should learn how to speak to an elder. She needs to learn how to show some respect, I could teach her if you like?" Stefan said with a dangerous dark smile gracing his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are to say I need to learn how to be respectful? I give respect to those who deserve it. You come in here with the expectation that we should automatically give you respect. If that's the case than your expectations are too fucking high!" Shay snarled out as Mandy placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Shay visibly relaxed, but she shot a glare at Stefan.

"Oh my, Caius, she's a fiery one. I can see why you keep her around," Stefan said.

Caius let a low warning growl out. "For the last time, she is not a prisoner here. She comes and goes as she pleases. Just like the rest of the ladies. To be quite honest, she's not the one you have to worry about being fiery, it's the girl next to her.

I looked over to see Mandy give them a playful smile before she bared her teeth and growled. Shay had tilted her head back slightly and her face went from a mask of indifference to fury before lapsing back into indifference once again.

She leaned forward and whispered in Caius's ear, and while his face remained a cold indifference his hands tightened upon the marble armrests causing small marble particles to fall upon the floor. Shay moved from his side and walked toward Jasper's chair, she squatted beside him and whispered what I assumed was the same of what she told Caius.

She walked past me and whispered softly, "They didn't come alone, there are more intruders." I nodded my head, wondering just how many more were there. She gave me a small smile. "Fifteen more, Warden."

I growled softly. "Stay out of my head,Chameleon."

She laughed softly and shook her head. "Then perhaps you shouldn't think so loudly my dear sister."

I watched her walk down the steps and pass by Vladimir and Stefan with their two apes. She growled softly and snapped her teeth at them. They both flinched and she smirked. She nodded to Jane who smiled at her and moved away from her brother's side. They both exited the throne room with sinister grins plastered across their faces. For a moment I actually felt sorry for whomever would encounter them.

Shay was in a strangely foul mood today. Secretly, I agreed with Jasper, she needed some love in her life. I giggled quietly to myself at the thought. I knew that something was troubling her and when she heard the knock she didn't really seem surprised. It was as if she knew some shit would go down today.

She had been pushing us to train all morning to the point that even I was ready to snap at her. In fact, she wasn't the only one off, Peter was not his usual self and he and Shay would talk in hushed tones for what seemed like hours. Hell, if I didn't know that they were deeply in love with their mates, I would have thought that they were having an affair.

I snapped out of that train of thought when another entered my mind. We usually stood by our mates, but she literally pushed us away from them when we entered the throne room. That little bitch knew something was going down and she didn't tell us. I swear when this is over, we are going to have a long talk about being honest with family.

"So, Caius, do tell me how you charmed such exotic women to stand by your side? After all, we know how cruel you can be with such jewels," Vladimir said.

What the fuck? That's my brother they are bad mouthing, and he speaks of us as if we are common whores. "Listen here, Vladdy, no one and I mean no one talks to my brother like that. And another thing, do we look like fucking diamond encrusted arm pieces? No, I don't think we do. I'd advise you to calm that tongue of yours before I remove it," Kim growled.

"Yeah, that wicked silver tongue of yours will go up in flames just as quickly as the rest of you if you don't watch it," Mandy said in a sickly sweet tone.

"How dare you speak to me like that you little b..."

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as a fireball went soaring past his shoulder. "That was just a warning, next time I won't miss," Mandy said as she inspected her nails, not even bothering to look at him.

Just then the doors to the throne room slammed open and Shay strolled back in with a smile. She was carrying two severed heads and her clothes were covered in venom. I could hear Embry groan lightly, while Mandy growled.

"What the fuck bitch, you couldn't have invited me to the fucking awesome tea party you just had?"

Jane came walking in behind her twirling a lighter and what looked like a fucking hand. Upon seeing this Mandy went off, "Oh, I see, you didn't invite me but Jane got to go. Well, that's fucked up. You are so off my friend list Chameleon, expect nothing for Christmas this year. I've been fucking replaced! Warden, Reaper do you see this shit? Fucking no love whatsoever. I didn't even get the damn memo that I was replaced," Mandy was rambling on and on, her hands were ignited and Caius moved forward with a look of sheer horror.

"Firelight, calm yourself and shut the fuck up! Take care of this last fucker, we saved him just for you," Shay snapped her fingers and Jane stepped outside the door and pulled a guy who was missing a hand into the room.

His eyes were completely vacant looking before Shay looked at him and his eyes seemed to show life once again. He automatically started snarling and thrashing about. Mandy looked on with a look of a kid who got the best Christmas present ever.

"Ah ah fucker we don't want you to lose that other hand before my sister has time to play." Shay turned to look at Mandy. "Still want to unfriend me?"

"Fuck no, he looks pissed which will make killing him all the sweeter," Mandy said as she moved from Caius's side. He let out a sigh of relief to have her deadly hands away from his person.

"It wasn't very nice to bring others to try and attack us," Shay said to Vladimir.

She was walking back up to Caius's side when Vladimir growled at her and completely blindsided her with a kick. I watched as my sister went soaring across the room. She landed with a thud, causing the floor beneath her to crack.

The room suddenly got eerily quiet as I watched Mandy turn the guy into ash before she turned and cocked her head at Vladimir. Suddenly, there was a loud growl that pierced through the room. My head snapped to the left to see Kim glaring at Vladimir. I looked back at Vladimir to see him lean back slightly back from Kim's imposing figure. Mandy giggled from behind him. "Ooooh, someone's going to get it," she said before giggling again.

I saw Shay get up from her fallen position on the floor ,completely stunned and pissed off. She took a step forward but Kim raised her hand and Shay stopped still and gave her a slight nod.

I watched as Stefan crouched slowly with his brother along with Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum. Well, we can't have any of that, I stepped down from my spot next to Peter, just as Kim was moving slowly toward Vladimir with a maniacal grin.

"Now boys, you seriously aren't going to try and attack us are you?" Kim asked.

I looked over at Mandy who had a smile on her face with her arms crossed. She nodded towards Stefan and Vladimir and gave me a pointed look. It was her way of saying that she was not interfering. Of course, she pointed to the two supposed guards before pointing to herself. I smiled, she could have a go at those two, I wanted that fucking bastard Stefan.

"Beaux, Alano, take care of these foolish women," Vladimir ordered as he stood from his crouch and stepped aside.

Were those seriously their names? Well, fuck, their parents had high hopes. Seriously handsome those two were not, and it seemed their personalities weren't that great either. I crouched to prepare for the attack and saw Kim do the same.

It was unnecessary though, before they could even take a step, one dropped to the floor, writhing in pain before freezing in what seemed to be a state of frozen pain. His whole body shattered into tiny pieces.

I looked slightly to my right to see Shay smirking and Jane standing beside her now with a gleeful smile. Just then, idiot number two burst into flames causing the little piece of the other fucker around him to ignite as well.

Mandy giggled. "Well now the playing field is even. You boys ought to be ashamed of yourselves, trying to gang up on my sisters." She gave them a smile and skipped to her mates.

I looked at Kim and we both turned and grinned at the two supposed infamous Romanian leaders who were exiled. "You know, you two clearly didn't think this plan to overthrow us through. Not only did you not bring enough man power, but you really didn't factor in our skills. You really should have stopped when you had the chance to walk out of here alive," I said.

Just as the words left my mouth, Stefan launched at me. I twirled to the side to avoid him. I saw out of my peripheral vision, Kim and Vladimir engaged in combat.

She looked absolutely feral as she blocked and counterattacked his every move. Stefan had shook off his confusion and rushed me again. This time, I stood my ground and flipped him over me before sending a roundhouse kick to his side. He hopped back to his feet and rushed me again. We exchanged a few punches when he grabbed my wrist and bit me. I let out a shriek of anger and I could hear my mate growling to the side of the room. I looked at a now smirking Stefan as he wiped venom from the side of his mouth.

"Now, you will forever carry my mark you little bitch," he said.

I laughed at him. "You are going to regret biting me," I growled at him. I was tired of playing around with this asshole, if he wanted to fight dirty, then two can play that way. I beckoned him with my fingers to come forth. He growled and rushed me again, this fucker fought like a damn newborn instead of a centuries old vampire. I dropped to the floor as he sailed over me. I kicked him and he landed against the far side wall, cracking it from the floor to the ceiling. I hopped up and turned to face him. His face was contorted with rage and venom was running down his chin as he snarled and snapped at me. I was getting tired of this and he was no real competition. It was no fun if there was no real challenge. I took in his crouched form as he prepared to launch himself at me again.

"Well, as fun as this has been Stefan, I'm afraid I've grown tired of this fight or should I say lack of fight. Any last words?" I looked him in the eye and could see the fear and determination.

"Yeah, see you in hell bitch!" he roared at me as venom flew out of his mouth."

I tsked at him and his eyes widened when he realized he couldn't move. The fight between Kim and Vladimir continued on behind us.

"Wrong answer. Well, Stefan, seeing as hell is where you're going, when you get there, give my best to Maria, Aro, and Marcus. Tell them that the Warden sent you," I said.

With a quick glance at him, his body shattered. Chunks of dead flesh showered over me, landing in my hair. I scrunched up my nose at the smell of his rancid venom.

I turned back around and watched my sister fight. She was deadly with her blows and struck at Vladimir like a cobra. I could see venom leaking from different places of his body. He was missing a hand and there were pieces of his marble-like flesh gone from his face. I could tell that his shoulder was missing a large portion.

I knew that Kim was fast and that she was deadly accurate when it came to fighting, but I had never watched her fight. I finally got to see why Shay called her Reaper. There was no way out of her deadly game, and once she started it, she finished it. There was no pleading your way out of death with her. I guess that's why Shay and her always teamed up when we went against others. They balanced one another just as I balanced Mandy, or perhaps kept her level-headed.

I watched Kim rip Vladimir's head off in one smooth move. I guess she was getting tired of playing with him. She placed his head on the floor and faced it to his body. His headless body was still standing and thrashing about. I didn't understand why it didn't fall. When I looked towards Shay who was looking at the body with concentration and a sly grin on her face. Well, fuck, now I know why they did the torturing together. Shay and Kim might as well rename themselves the deadliest, gruesome twosome.

"Such a shame that your last moments will be of seeing yourself being ripped apart," Kim said to him as she moved toward his body.

I watched in sick fascination as she ripped his body apart. She started by taking off his other hand. She then moved up to his elbows, then his shoulders. She did the same with his legs. Feet came off first, then she ripped at his knees and finally at his hips. He was just a torso now. Mandy came over and lit the pile of body parts on fire with a sick smile on her face. She patted Kim on the back and went back to her mates. Kim threw his torso on the pile. All that was left was his head and he was forced to watch himself burn.

"Hey, Reaper, I've got a question. You think his brain receptors carry the pain of his body, now that his head is disconnected?" Mandy asked her.

Kim donned a thoughtful look before shrugging. "Don't know, ask him."

Mandy looked at Vladimir's head and laughed before shaking her head. "Hey, shish-kabob, do you feel the pain of your body being burned?"

He remained silent, his face twisted in horror. Mandy turned and poked her lip out at Kim. "He's not answering me. Why isn't he answering? I asked nicely," she said with a pout. Her mates wrapped their arms around her as she glared at the head of Vladimir.

"It's probably the fact that Kim disconnected his vocal cords," Shay said as she came walking up to where Kim was standing, looking at the small fire with a look of satisfaction. Shay stooped down and looked at Vladimir. "You know, my sister really didn't improve your looks. Oh well, listen I know you can understand me so just answer Firelight's question. Do. You. Feel. The. Pain?" Shay asked him slowly and with a thump to his head with each word. "Blink once for no and twice for yes," Shay instructed.

"It looks like he's not willing to be cooperative," I said while crossing my arms.

I watched as red strikes formed throughout Shay's hair. "Perhaps he needs a little help with answering," she growled out as she picked up his head by the hair. She lit her fingers on the hand that wasn't holding his hair on fire. Holding underneath his head where the venom was dripping and causing the flame to flare slightly, she smiled a wicked smile. "Let's try this again. Did you feel the pain?"

His eyes began to blink rapidly as he looked at her. She let the flame go out and started tossing his head back and forth between her hands.

"Damn it, Shay, get rid of that. You don't know where it's been," Kim said as she walked back up to Jasper whose eyes were black as coal. He grabbed her and started looking her over. Seeing that she didn't have any injuries, he settled her down onto his lap. Shay had tossed Vladimir's head in the air and she and Mandy both shot a fireball at it, turning it into ash in mere seconds.

"Well that was fun," Shay said with a smile.

"Yep, just like old times," Mandy said.

"Holy shit, y-you fucking girls are insane. I mean I take back saying that Mandy is unstable. It's you three that I have to worry about. And Kim? Remind me to just stay on your good side," Caius said as he moved from his throne that was now sporting scorch marks and venom splatters. He continued to mutter to himself as he walked away from the throne room. "To think I was harboring a crush on those two, they are just as insane as Mandy; no worse-they are truly like the crazy firebending chick from Avatar: The Last Airbender; no-they're fucking Bellatrix crazy. Shit, how come I couldn't think that normal, harmless chicks were hot? No, I'm attracted to fucking loony women. Fuck my eternity!"

Well, now that this was finally over with, we could relax. I, for one, was looking for a nice run and a dip in the hidden waterfall. I looked up when I sensed my mate standing next to me. One look into his eyes told me that I was in for a long night. I looked around to tell my sisters that I wouldn't be seeing them until morning, but all I saw was Kim leading Jasper out of the door. I heard him growling out in the hall.

"_You're mine, Reaper." _

"_I'm not sure you can handle me, Major,"_ Kim purred back at him.

I turned to my smirking mate and gave him a smile, before turning and running out the door.

"Come find me, wolf boy," I yelled over my shoulder.

And find me he did.


End file.
